


Blue Sphere

by aicchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child!Sanji, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, No-War Fic, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Birunya lautan menyimpan berjuta cerita dari tiap kapal yang hidup dengan bernaung pada samudra seolah tanpa batas. 'Keluarga' menjalin hubungan dengan 'Keluarga' lain hingga seakan seisi lautan adalah satu keluarga besar yang setiap hari menggoreskan jejak pada tiap ombak yang bergulung.Kemana angin berhembus, di sanalah sebuah kisah menanti.





	1. Zoro x Sanji 01

“Sanji itu… kalau memasak serius sekali, ya?”

Sanji menoleh pada makhluk imut menggemaskan yang duduk di sisi lain meja, bersebrangan dengan dirinya yang sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk makan malam hari ini.

“Serius bagaimana?” Sanji balas bertanya pada Chopper, rusa kecil yang merupakan dokter untuk kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara tempat mereka bernaung saat ini.

“Ya… serius saja. Selalu memastikan takarannya tepat. Kalau kuperhatikan, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dua jam sendiri untuk menyiapkan makanan.”

Itu membuat Sanji tersenyum. “Chopper, kau kan seorang dokter. Kurasa koki juga mirip seperti seorang dokter.”

Chopper menutup buku yang sejak tadi terbuka sia-sia di meja, “Maksudnya?”

“Dokter juga harus memastikan takaran obat yang mereka berikan ke pasien itu tepat, kan? Begtu juga dengan koki. Kalau bumbunya melenceng sedikit saja, rasanya akan sangat berbeda.” Jelas Sanji sambil mengupas sisa kentang di keranjang. “Kalau dokter salah memberi dosis obat, bahaya, kan?”

Chopper tertawa bersama Sanji.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Blue Sphere © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Zoro x Sanji**

**Multichap – Mutlipair - Multigenre**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Oi, _baka marimo_. Ngapain kau di situ?” Sanji menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang mengenakan kaus putih dan celana panjang hitam dengan _haramaki_ di perutnya, dilapis dengan mantel hitam panjang. Dia adalah Zoro, ahli pedang yang merupakan orang kepercayaan kapten kapal, sekaligus orang yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sanji, walau masih belum jelas status mereka itu sebagai apa.

“Ah, _cook_. Aku menunggu siapapun yang lewat sini.” Kata Zoro yang duduk di bangku taman.

Mendengar itu, muncul senyum geli di wajah Sanji, “Kau nyasar lagi? Payah. Penyakit buta arahmu itu semakin parah saja, ya?”

Kesal, tapi tak bisa menyangkal, Zoro hanya diam.

Sanji terkekeh, “Kau mau kembali ke kapal atau ada sesuatu yang harus kau beli?”

Tampak berpikir sebentar, Zoro lalu berdiri, “Kau mau kemana?”

“Hah? Tentu saja belanja. Kau pikir kita tak butuh makan?”

“Kalau begitu kutemani.”

Sanji sampai tak sempat menutup mulutnya begitu Zoro menyeretnya meninggalkan taman.

“Kau mau beli apa?” tanya Zoro begitu mereka sampai di daerah petokoan.

Sanji pun mengeluarkan dafta belanjaan dari sakunya. Gulungan kertas itu panjangnya sampai sebatas pinggang, membuat Zoro ternganga.

“Kau butuh semua itu?”

“Yep.”

“Tak bisa kurang?”

“Bisa kalau kau mau makan sehari sekali.”

“… Aku tak tahu kau selalu berbelanja sebanyak itu.”

“Biasanya juga seperti ini kalau sampai ke kota. Bosan juga kan kalau setiap hari makan ikan?” Sanji menyimpan lagi daftar belanjaannya. Dia menyalakan rokok yang sudah berfungsi sebagai pengisi energi. “Ayo. Nanti bahan-bahan segarnya keburu habis.”

Mereka pun memulai perburuan dan mampir dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Zoro sampai harus menyewa sebuah gerobak untuk membawa belanjaan mereka. Kata Sanji, menurut Nami mereka baru akan menemukan pulau lain sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu lagi, jadi Sanji harus memastikan mereka memiliki bahan makanan yang cukup untuk pelayaran.

“Gila. Kau disembah seperti dewa,” Zoro memandang para pedagang yang mengantar kepergian mereka dengan suka cita karena dagangan mereka hampir terjual habis.

Sanji terkekeh, “Nami- _san_ sudah memberi titah supaya aku membeli bahan yang terbaik. Jadi ya—seperti inilah hasilnya.”

“Si pelit itu sudi mengeluarkan uang lebih demi makanan.”

“Tandanya masakanku memang super enak sampai Nami- _san_ pun dibuat terlena.” Sanji membaca lagi daftarnya yang sudah penuh coretan, pertanda ‘perburuan’ mereka sudah hampir berakhir. “Ah! Tunggu di sini! Aku ke toko itu sebentar.” Sanji berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko kecil di ujung jalan. Tapi tak lama dia berhenti dan berbalik lagi memandang Zoro, “Jangan beranjak dari situ.” Dia berjalan tiga langkah dan berhenti lalu berbalik lagi, “Jangan maju selangkah pun!!”

“IYA!! SUDAH SANA PERGI!!”

 Sanji terbahak dan bergegas menuju ke toko. Dia selalu senang melihat wajah kesal Zoro kalau penyakit buta arahnya dijadikan bahan candaan. “Oh~ nona cantik. Tak kusangka ada bidadari di tempat seperti ini.” Sepertinya mulut Sanji selalu begitu saja mengucapkan kata-kata manis jika dia bertemu dengan gadis yang menarik baginya. Meski dia sadar benar, apa yang dia rasa hanya sebatas ‘kagum’ belaka.

Dengan teliti Sanji pun membeli bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan, tentu saja dengan kualitas yang terbaik. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan kapten juga teman-temannya yang lain. Usai belanja, dia kembali pada Zoro yang masih berwajah masam. Dia terkekeh, “Anak manis. Aku akan membuatkanmu puding teh hijau nanti.”

Zoro tak menjawab. Dia pun menerima bungkusan yang dibawa Sanji untuk diletakkan dalam gerobak. Saat itu tak sengaja dia menyentuh jemari Sanji. Anehnya, terasa sedikit panas.

“… Apa?” tanya Sanji saat melihat Zoro memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Zoro menggeleng, “Tidak,” jawabnya singkat sambil meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas tumpukan barang lain. “Sudah semua?”

“Ya. Aku hanya tinggal membeli pengasah pisau yang baru.” Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya menjadi bulatan.

“Kenapa tak beli saja pisau baru?”

Mendengar itu, Sanji mendecakkan lidahnya, “Ck ck ck, _Pirate_ _Hunter_ , Roronoa Zoro. Jangan kira pisau masak itu tak lebih berharga dari pedang-pedangmu. Aku juga harus memastikan pisauku ada dalan kondisi terbaik untuk memasak. Itu benda sakral para koki. Jadi tak bisa sembarangan beli yang baru.”

 Zoro tersenyum simpul.

Mereka berjalan ke arah pelabuhan di mana kapal megah mereka merapat. Thousand Sunny. Kapal yang istimewa dan sangat mewah. Selain punya dek yang berumput hijau subur, ladang buah anggur dan juga ruang duduk yang dilengkapi Aquarium, kapal mereka punya banyak senjata rahasia yang tersembunyi di setiap sudutnya.

“Hei, kapal siapa itu?” Zoro menghentikan gerobak yang sejak tadi dia tarik. Bersama Sanji, dia pun mengangkut isi gerobak itu yang hampir enam puluh persennya adalah daging.

Sanji baru menyadari kehadiran sebuah kapal kecil yang berhias motif api di kedua sisinya. Kapal kecil itu melaju kencang dari kejauhan dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Sunny. “Siapa lagi. Sudah tentu Ace, kan?”

“LUFFY!!! AKU DATAAAANG!!” seiring suara kencang itu, pemuda bertelanjang dada dengan tato di berbagai bagian tubuhnya melompat dari kapalnya dan melesat ke atas, mendarat mulus di pagar dek Sunny.

“AAH!! ACE!!! KOK KAU TAHU AKU DI SINI?!!”

Sanji dan Zoro sudah maklum saja dengan kehebohan yang terjadi kalau kakak beradik itu bertemu.

“Sepertinya jatah tiga minggu akan berkurang jadi seminggu,” kata Zoro, membawa hampir separuh isi gerobak di kedua tangannya.

“Ya… terpaksa bertahan dengan ikan lagi.” Sanji membawa sisa isi gerobak tanpa kesulitan. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kapal dan menyimpan belanjaan di gudang persediaan yang dibuat khusus oleh Franky, penanggung jawab kapal. Setelah memastikan bahan makanan aman, Sanji mengunci ruangan itu, karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa semua akan habis dalam satu hari.

.

Malam sudah beranjak larut, Sunny sudah meninggalkan pelabuhan sekak sore dan kini beristirahat di tengah laut yang tenang. Suasana di kapal bajak laut Mugiwara itu belumlah sepi. Di dek masih tampak Luffy, Ace, Ussop, Franky dan Brook yang sedang menikmati sake dan bercanda tawa sambil bernyanyi diiring petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Brook. Nami, Robin dan Chopper bersantai di ruang duduk dan menikmati koleksi ikan yang mereka dapatkan sepanjang perjalanan. Sanji sendiri masih ada di dapur, menyusun menu untuk seminggu ke depan. Zoro juga di sana, diam menemani.

Dia memmandang wajah serius Sanji yang menulis entah apa di buku tebal. Seingatnya Sanji menyebut buku itu dengan “Sejuta Satu Resep Istimewa”, karena seribu baginya terlalu sedikit. Sambil menulis, Sanji sekali dua kali menggumam sendiri, mencoret ini dan itu lalu menulis lagi.

“Oi.”

Sanji berhenti menulis dan memandang Zoro. “Apa? Kau lapar? Masih ada sisa nasi kalau kau mau onigiri.”

Zoro melipat tangan di dadanya, “Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebenarnya kau mau tidur jam berapa?”

“Setelah ini selesai.”

Alis Zoro nyaris bertaut. Dia selalu tahu kalau Sanji bangun jauh lebih awal dari penghuni kapal yang lain, tapi dia tak tahu kalau Sanji juga tidur selarut ini jika mereka tidak sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Zoro masih memandang Sanji yang kembali sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Sering sekali dia melihat Sanji mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya, juga memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tampak jelas kalau dia lelah.

“Oi.”

Sanji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Apa lagi?”

“Kau butuh tidur.”

“Hah?”

Zoro berdiri dan berpindah ke sebelah Sanji. Dia menarik lengan Sanji, memaksa pemuda itu berdiri. “Kau bisa lanjutkan itu besok.”

Baru saja Sanji hendak protes, mendadak saja kepalanya seperti terhantam benda keras.

“OI!!!” Zoro menahan tubuh Sanji yang tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Sanji terasa panas sekali dan itu membuat Zoro panik. Dia pun membopong Sanji lalu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, untunglah saat dia sampai ke sana, Chopper ada di tempat.

Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, Chopper langsung jadi pucat pasi, “Sanji kenapa, Zoro?!” tanyanya.

Zoro membaringkan Sanji di tempat tidur, “Entah. Mendadak saja dia pingsan. Kurasa dia demam.”

Dengan cepat Chopper pun memeriksa kondisi Sanji. Tapi wajah cemasnya dengan segera berubah lega begitu selesai memeriksa Sanji. “Syukurlah… Sanji hanya kelelahan saja. Dia juga kurang tidur.” Chopper menyimpan stetoskop miliknya ke dalam laci meja. “Biarkan dia tidur sampai puas, nanti kalau dia bangun aku akan berikan obat untuknya.”

Zoro memandang wajah Sanji yang sedikit pucat. “Kau yakin dia tak apa-apa?”

Chopper mengangguk pasti.

“Baiklah. Tolong jaga dia, ya!”

Zoro pun keluar dari ruang perawatan dan berniat menuju ke kamar yang dia bagi bersama para kru lelaki lainnya. Ada total tiga ruang tidur di Sunny. Chopper lebih memilih tidur di ruang perawatan yang menjadi area kekuasaannya, Nami tentu dengan Robin, dan Luffy sebagai kapten, memiliki kamarnya sendiri. Meski Luffy lebih sering merusuh ke kamar para cowok karena dia tak suka tidur sendiri.

Sampai di anak tangga terakhir yang tersambung dengan dek depan, langkah Zoro terhenti oleh Luffy.

“Kenapa Sanji? Aku tadi lihat kau membopongnya keluar dari dapur.”

“Dia hanya kurang tidur. Chopper bilang dia akan baik-baik saja kalau dibiarkan tidur sampai puas.”

Luffy berkacak pinggang, “Kau apakan dia sampai kurang tidur begitu?”

Seketika Zoro rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tiang kapal. Kaptennya ini kadang berlagak seperti pemuda lugu dan polos, tapi ucapannya sering sekali menohok seperti sekarang. “Jangan bicara macam-macam, Luffy!!”

Lalu Ace datang menghampiri mereka, “Hei hei, Luffy. Kau tak boleh begitu, nanti kau kena karma.” Ace merangkul leher adiknya.

“Karma yang seperti apa?” tanya Luffy.

“Hmm… mungkin kau jadi tak bisa makan daging selamanya?”

Seketika wajah Luffy berubah pucat pasi, “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!! AKU TIDAK MAU!! AKU SUKA DAGING!!!” serunya heboh. “ACE!! BAGAIMANA INIII?”

Ace tertawa, “Tenanglah. Kalau kau tenang, mungkin karmanya akan pergi.”

Seketika luffy langsung diam dan dia menurut saat Ace mengajaknya kembali pada Brook, Ussop dan Franky yang masih seru bernyanyi.

Zoro menghela napas, selalu takjub pada Ace yang bisa mengendalikan Luffy. Dua saudara tak sekandung itu semakin akrab saja. Terlebih setelah perang besar di Marine Ford dua tahun lalu. Perang yang nyaris merengut nyawa Ace dan juga Luffy. Perang yang menjadi tonggak sejarah baru bagi para bajak laut, perang yang membawa begitu banyak  ombak besar yang membuat Gran Line, juga New World, mengalami perombakan besar.

Tapi kalau Zoro pikir lagi, sejak melewati Sabaody dan masuk ke New World –abaikan kalau dia kini memegang gelar sebagai salah satu dari sebelas bajak laut muda yang disebut Worst Generation-, mereka juga banyak mengalami perubahan. Fisik dan mental. Mereka bukan lagi ‘junior’ yang tak tahu apa-apa, mereka kini diperhitungkan sebagai salah satu kelompok bajak laut terkuat. Mereka juga mendapat teman juga lawan baru. Tapi bagi Zoro, mereka dapat lebih banyak teman dari pada musuh.

Karena apa yang Luffy lakukan untuk Ace, kelompok bajak laut White Beard jelas menjadi sekutu. Bahkan sang legenda hidup, Edward ‘Whitebeard’, sudah jelas jatuh sayang pada Luffy, menganggap Luffy fan kru bajak laut Mugiwara juga adalah anak-anaknya. Belum lagi mereka juga bertemu dengan Sabo, saudara angkat Ace dan Luffy yang mereka kira telah tewas. Sabo adalah tangan kanan Dragon, pimpinan Revolution Army dan merupakan ayah kandung Luffy. Tak perlu ditanya apakah mereka kawan atau lawan.

Zoro tak pernah mengira kalau keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Luffy akan membawanya pada perjalanan yang sangat seru seperti ini.

“Zoro.” Menoleh ke atas, Zoro melihat Nami dan Robin, “Sanji- _kun_ sakit?” tanya Nami.

“Tidak. Hanya kurang tidur saja.”

“Wah, berarti besok kita tidak akan menikmati masakan Sanji- _kun_ , donk!!” wajah Nami tampak kecewa. “Makan kare saja, ya…” katanya pada Zoro.

“Apapun.” Jawab Zoro. Karena tak berniat mengobrol lagi, Zoro pun masuk ke bagian dalam kapal setelah berpamitan pada dua gadis itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti dugaan, Sanji belum juga bangun. Jadilah Nami dan Robin yang bertanggung jawab pada urusan dapur pagi ini. Zoro menerima sepiring nasi kare dari Nami dan mulai makan. Enak. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sama sekali tak mendekati masakan Sanji.

“Maaf ya, seadanya saja.” Kata Nami.

“Hmm… ini enak kok,” Luffy menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong, minta tambah. “Tapi terasa ada yang aneh. Kurang bumbu.”

“Masa? Menurutku ini sedikit terlalu asin,” kata Chopper.

Saat itu Robin tersenyum, hampir tertawa, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. “Tentu saja rasanya berbeda. Aku dan _Navigator_ - _san_ memasak dengan bumbu dasar, tapi Cook- _san_ memberi perhatian ekstra pada selera masing-masing.”

Semua, kecuali Zoro, memandang Robin penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Sejak lama aku perhatikan kalau _Cook_ - _san_ selalu memberi bumbu tambahan yang berbeda di setiap piring. _Captain_ - _san_ dan _Longnose_ - _san_ tak punya selera khusus, tapi lebih suka kalau makanannya memiliki bumbu yang kuat. _Doctor_ - _san_ suka makanan yang sedikit hambar, tak terlalu banyak garam. Aku sendiri lebih suka makanan yang pedas.”

“Hmm… begitu ya? Aku tak tahu Sanji memperhatikan yang seperti itu.” Kata Luffy.

“Yohohoho~ Untukku, masakan Sanji- _san_ tetap nomor satu se-lautan.” Ujar Brook.

“Aku setuju!!” seru Franky.

Zoro tak berkomentar sama sekali. Dia menghabiskan makanannya lalu segera meninggalkan dapur. Dia pun melangkah ke ruang kesehatan. Di sana dia duduk di samping Sanji yang masih tidur. Setidaknya wajah pemuda itu tak lagi pucat seperti semalam.

“Idiot…” gumamnya.

Dalam keheningan Zoro mendampingi Sanji. Merasakan ombak yang mengayun mereka dengan lembut. Zoro menggenggam tangan Sanji, masih terasa sedikit panas. Dalam absennya suara, Zoro jadi teringat saat pertama dia bertemu Sanji. Di Restoran Laut Baratie. Awalnya Zoro melihat Sanji sebagai koki bodoh yang suka sekali menggoda wanita. Apalagi sejak Sanji bergabung, mereka berdua selalu bertengkar, padahal hanya masalah sepele.

Tapi pandangan Zoro perlahan berubah seiring waktu. Di matanya Sanji tak lagi hanya sekedar penyebar gombal pada tiap wanita yang dia temui, Sanji adalah seorang petarung yang handal, kesetiaannya pada Luffy pun tak perlu ditanyakan. Dan seperti kata Robin tadi, segila apapun kelakuan Sanji, dia perhatian pada teman-temannya. Detail sekecil apapun selalu dia perhatikan. Kalau ada yang minta dibuatkan makanan, walau kadang sambil menggerutu, Sanji selalu memberi yang lebih baik dari harapan, tentu saja lain cerita kalau Nami atau Robin yang meminta sesuatu.

Lalu tak tahu bagaimana awalnya, mereka malah memiliki hubungan yang tidak jelas. Seingat Zoro, semua dimulai tepat di malam Brook resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka. Pelayaran pertama setelah insiden Thriller Bark, untuk kali pertamanya mereka menghabiskan malam berdua, entah pengaruh alkohol, atau hanya sebagai pelepas rasa frustasi.

Di malam itu, Zoro dan Sanji juga untuk kali pertamanya berbincang tanpa saling lempar ejekan. Untuk pertama kali mereka saling mengenal, saling bercerita tentang diri mereka. Zoro menceritakan tentang masa lalunya, tentang Kuina. Begitupun juga dengan Sanji yang menceritakan tentang apa yang dia alami saat dia masih kecil.

Zoro dibuat terkejut saat Sanji mengatakan kalau selama ini dia tak pernah tertarik pada wanita secara seksual. Baginya sosok wanita adalah sosok yang suci dan bersih, tak boleh ternoda oleh tangan pria. Semua perhatian yang Sanji berikan untuk para wanita tak lain hanyalah caranya menunjukkan betapa dia memuja mereka….

Lamunan Zoro buyar saat dia merasakan sentuhan di jemarinya. Saat memandang Sanji, dia melihat pemuda itu sudah bangun.

“Zoro…”

“Jangan bangun dulu!” Zoro menahan Sanji, menyuruhnya tetap berbaring. “Semalam kau pingsan. Chopper bilang kau hanya kurang tidur.”

Sanji membiarkan Zoro membenahi selimutnya.

“Kau mau makan? Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau tidur lagi saja! Wajahmu masih berantakan.” Zoro mengacak rambut Sanji dan dia lega karena pemuda itu langsung pulas lagi.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Zoro pun keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan. Saat sampai di dek, dia kembali tertahan oleh Luffy.

“Bagaimana keadaan Sanji?”

“Barusan dia bangun, tapi kusuruh dia tidur lagi.”

Luffy mengangguk. “Biarkan dia tdur sampai puas.”

Saat itu Zoro baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali tak melihat Ace. “Di mana kakakmu?”

“Ace sudah pergi. Semalam.”

“Sibuk sekali kakakmu itu.”

Luffy tersenyum lebar, “Dia juga punya petualangannya sendiri. Kita tak boleh mengganggunya.”

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Zoro menuju ke dek belakang untuk memulai latihan rutinnya meski hampir seluruh isi kepalanya kini penuh oleh rasa cemas pada kondisi Sanji.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya, Sanji pulih sepenuhnya. Chopper juga sudah mengizinkan Sanji untuk kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

“Na~mi- _san_ ~ Ro~bin- _chan_ ~ aku buatkan _petit four_ untuk kalian.” Sanji menghidangkan kue-kue dalam ukuran mini pada Nami dan Robin yang sedang duduk santai di dek kapal.

Zoro memandang bagaimana Sanji melayani dua gadis itu seolah sedang melayani ratu.

“Sanji!!! Mana bagian kami?!!” seru Luffy dan Ussop.

“Ada di dapur!!”

“HOREEEE!!!” Luffy dan Ussop pun segera berlari ke dapur seperti anak kecil.

Lalu Sanji menghampiri Zoro, “Onigiri dan teh hijau untukmu, _marimo_.” Dia meletakkan piring kecil berisi tiga kepal onigiri dan cangkir tembikar di sebelah Zoro.

“ _Thanks_.” Zoro mengambil sekepal onigiri dan memakannya. Ah… rasa yang dia suka.

“Yang kemarin, terima kasih. Chopper bilang kau menungguiku semalaman.”

“… Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur.” Zoro mengambil kepal ke dua onigiri di piring. “Tapi kalau kau memang niat mengucapkan terima kasih, malam ini tugasku berjaga di atas.”

Sanji memandang Zoro sejenak sebelum dia tertawa, “ _Marimo_ mesum.”

Zoro tak membalas dan meneruskan makannya.

Hari itu, pelayaran terasa sangat damai sekali. Ombak bersahabat, cuaca cerah menyenangkan seperti ada di tengah musim semi, begitu sejuk. Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper memancing karena malam ini mereka ingin makan ikan. Nami sibuk di ladang jeruknya. Robin duduk santai sambil membaca dan menikmati alunan biola yang dimainkan Brook. Franky ada di ruang mesin, entah apalagi yang mau dia tambahkan di Sunny ini.

Sementara Zoro ada di dapur, menemani Sanji yang mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Tenang rasanya melihat Sanji ada di tempat yang biasa. Sibuk menyiapkan ini itu, memastikan porsi yang akan dia masak cukup untuk mengisi perut semuanya. Tak lama, yang memancing masuk ke dapur dan menyerahkan hasil tangkapan mereka, lalu Sanji pun segera mengusir ketiganya keluar dari dapur supaya tak merusuh.

Setelah memasukkan bahan untuk kaldu, Sanji pun duduk berhadapan dengan Zoro sambil menunggu kaldunya matang. Zoro meraih jemari Sanji dan membawanya mendekat.

“Apa?”

Tak ada jawaban dari Zoro. Sang ahli berpedang itu mencium ujung jemari Sanji, kemudian beralih pada telapak tangannya.

“Waktu jagamu masih lama, _marimo_. Apa kau sudah tak sabar?”

“Tentu saja aku tak sabar.”

Jawaban lugas dari Zoro membuat Sanji mendadak terdiam.

Zoro menjalin jemarinya pada jemari Sanji, “Tapi untuk sekarang aku lega melihatmu ada di sini. Seperti biasa.”

“Heh!!” Sanji tersenyum lebar. “Kau kenapa? Salah makan? Sejak kapan mulutmu manis seperti itu?”

Lalu Zoro berdiri sedikit dari duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sanji dan mencium bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meraih sisi wajah Sanji, membawanya lebih mendekat. Zoro menikmati setiap detik sentuhan itu, menikmati jejak pahit aroma tembakau yang terasa di bibir Sanji.

Mereka pasti tak akan sudi berpisah kalau saja tak mendengar suara langkah yang mendekati dapur. Zoro kembali duduk sedang Sanji beranjak memeriksa kaldu yang mulai mendidih. Tak lama pintu dapur pun terbuka oleh Luffy yang tampak sudah sangat kelaparan.

“Sanji… makaaaaan…”

Menghela napas, Sanji membuka kulkas dan memberikan sisa kue yang dia buat sore tadi, “Tahan dengan ini dulu. Tiga puluh menit lagi makanan siap. Beritahukan yang lain juga!”

Menerima piring berisi kue-kue lezat, Luffy sepertinya sudah tak mendengarkan apa kata Sanji.

Zoro hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adegan biasa di dapur itu. Sungguh… baginya tak ada yang lebih melegakan dibanding melihat seluruh _nakama_ -nya baik-baik saja.

.

Napas Zoro membuat kaca menjadi berembun. Walau penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan, tetap saja udara masih terasa dingin. Menurut Nami mereka memang akan segera memasuki wilayah dengan iklim dingin, jadi semua diminta waspada pada perubahan suhu yang pastinya menurun drastis.

Malam ini bulan tertutup awan, membuat pemandangan di luar jadi kelam sempurna.

Pandangan Zoro beralih saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Karena ruang jaga ada di atas, pintunya pun otomatis terletak di lantai.

“Yo, aku bawa camilan.” Sanji datang dengan kotak makan berukuran sedang juga sebuah termos yang mungkin berisi teh atau kopi panas.

Zoro memberi isyarat supaya Sanji mendekat.

Si koki pun menutup pintu dan dengan kakinya, dia mengaitkan kunci di sana. “Russian Roulette Onigiri.”

“Hah?”

Sanji meletakkan termos dan kotak makan dari bambu itu di meja, “Aku buat isinya bermacam-macam. Entah mana yang berisi wasabi, mustard dan cabai segar.”

“Kau mau membunuhku?”

Sanji terkekeh, “Mencoba keberuntunganmu.” Dia duduk di sebelah Zoro dan ikut memandang ke luar. “Gelap sekali. Padahal biasanya kan malam musim dingin itu bertabur bintang.”

Zoro mengeluarkan selimut dari laci yang ada di bawah sofa di sekeliling ruangan bulat itu dan membungkus tubuh Sanji dengan helai hangat yang nyaman. Kedua tangan Zoro memeluk Sanji dari belakang, erat.

“Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, _marimo_? Kelakuanmu aneh sejak tadi.”

Membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, Zoro membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sanji. Dia menghirup aroma Sanji yang bercampur antara _cologne_ dan juga bumbu masakan.

“ _Cook_ …”

“Apa?”

Zoro mempererat pelukannya, “Kau masih ingat kan… aku pernah bilang aku tak bisa menjadikanmu lebih utama dari Luffy.”

“Ya— kita sudah pernah bahas itu.” Sanji bersandar dalam pelukan Zoro, “Aku tahu kau selalu memegang ucapan dan janjimu. Kau sudah bertekad mengantar Luffy untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, kan? Kau tak perlu melanggar sumpahmu hanya untuk aku.”

“Dengarkan aku dulu!!”

Sanji tersentak. Dia terdiam dan membiarkan Zoro membalik badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sanji benar-benar kehilangan kata saat memandang wajah Zoro saat itu.

“Sanji…”

Hanya bisa berkedip, Sanji balas memandang mata Zoro yang lurus padanya. Hanya sekali dalam sekian bulan Zoro memanggil namanya dengan benar dan itu berarti dia sedang sangat serius.

Zoro menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji, “Meski begitu… aku tak ingin lagi ini jadi sekedar ‘pengisi waktu luang’. Aku tak ingin lagi ini menjadi sekedar ‘ _casual sex’_.” Zoro mengecup bibir Sanji, “Aku ingin kita serius.”

Debur ombak terdengar samar seolah berasal dari kejauhan. Sanji tak berkedip memandang Zoro yang masih berwajah serius. Akhirnya Sanji tak bisa menahan diri dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jelas saja itu membuat Zoro kesal, “Apa yang lucu, _shitty cook_?!”

Sanji masih saja tertawa, tak peduli Zoro yang mengguncang badannya. “AHAHAHA!!! Ah… Aduh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.” Sanji mencoba menahan diri walau tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. “Ah… kau membuat perutku sakit, _marimo_.”

“Berhenti tertawa, kataku!!”

Sanji menghapus air mata di sudut matanya yang menetes karena terlalu banyak tertawa. “Dengar ya, _marimo_ mesum,” dia menyentuh dagu Zoro dengan telunjuknya. “Dengan kata lain, kau memintaku untuk jadi milikmu sendiri?”

“Hah?”

“Hargaku ini mahal. Kau bisa membayarku?”

“… Aku bisa minta pinjaman pada Nami, tapi kau yang bayar bunganya tiga ratus persen.”

Sanji kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini Zoro tertawa bersamanya.

“Mm… tak ada buruknya juga.” Sanji berdehem dan menyentuh sisi wajah Zoro, “Aku terima lamaranmu, _marimo_ mesum,” ujarnya seraya mencium pipi Zoro.

Seketika Zoro terdiam. Terkejut. Detik berikutnya dia berseru, “AKU TIDAK MELAMARMU, _SHITTY COOK_!!!”

Tawa Sanji masih membahana, membuat Zoro kesal dan menerjang Sanji.

Malam itu, mungkin menjadi awal yang baru untuk kehidupan mereka…

.

#

.

“NA~MI-SA~N!! RO~BIN-CHA~N!!”

Zoro memandang bagaimana Sanji sudah seperti pemain sirkus saja saat menyajikan camilan sore untuk dua kru wanita di Sunny.

“Tart Walnut dan teh juga kopi untuk kalian, _my ladies_.”

“Wah! Makasih, Sanji.”

“Terima kasih, _cook_ - _san_.”

“Aaaah~ Pujian dari kalian membuat hariku sempurna,” Sanji pun membungkuk seperti seorang pelayan dan pergi sambil bersiul-siul senang. Dia berhenti di depan Zoro dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Apa, _marimo_? Kau tidak berharap aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu kan?”

Zoro mengerutkan keningnya, “Yang ada kau kutendang dulu ke laut.”

Sanji terkekeh, “Kau mau adu kaki denganku? Jangan harap kau menang.”

Belum sempat Zoro membalas, suara Luffy terdengar nyaring dari dek depan.

“SANJIIIIII!!!! MANA KUEKUUUUU???”

Menghela napas, Sanji menyuruh Luffy mengambil camilan sorenya di dapur. Saat dia hendak melangkah, kakinya ditahan oleh kaki Zoro, membuat Sanji memandang pemuda yang duduk bersandar di pagar kapal. “Apa?” tanyanya.

“Mana untukku?”

“Kau mau juga?”

Zoro menyeringai, “Kalau kau tak siapkan juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menikmati camilan yang lain.”

Itu membuat Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di muka Zoro, “Kalau kau selamat melewati onigiri mautku, aku turuti apa maumu, _marimo_ mesum.”

“HEH!! Siapa takut. Bawa sini!”

“ _Wish you luck_.”

Zoro hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Sanji beranjak pergi. Sepertinya, malam ini akan jadi menyenangkan. Tentu saja begitu… karena dia selalu percaya pada keberuntungannya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 


	2. Law x Luffy 01

“PULAAAU!!! ADA PULAU DI DEPAN SANA!!!”

Teriakan Luffy mengalihkan perhatian semua kru bajak laut Mugiwara. Semua berkumpul di dek depan kapal dan memandang ke arah yang sama dengan kapten mereka yang duduk di tempat istimewanya, di atas ‘maskot’ kapal mereka.

“Itu di sana!! Lihat!! Lihat!! Penuh Saljuuu!!” seru Luffy senang. Persis seperti anak kecil yang dapat mainan baru. “Nami!! Kita berhenti di sana, kan?”

Gadis navigator yang dipanggil pun mengangguk, “Kita butuh persediaan baru. Makanan, bahan bakar dan lainnya.” Nami memandang _log pose_ di tangannya, “Sepertiny iklim di sini tak segawat pulau-pulau sebelumnya.”

“Kau benar. Rasanya seperti di musim dingin yang menyenangkan.” Kata Ussop.

“Ah…” Luffy mendadak rebahan.

“Kau kenapa, Luffy?” tanya Chopper, cemas.

“…… Aku kedinginan.”

Seketika urat kesabaran para kru, kecuali Robin tentu saja, putus sempurna,”TENTU SAJA DINGIN!! KAU HANYA PAKAI KAUS TIPIS ITU DI TENGAH HUJAN SALJU BEGINI!!!”

Dan Luffy pun hanya tertawa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Blue Sphere © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Law x Lu**

**Multichap – Mutlipair - Multigenre**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Begitulah pembagian tugas hari ini. Malam ini yang berjaga di kapal adalah Sanji dan Zoro. Kalian berdua jangan buat kekacauan, ya?!”

“Siap!! Tentu saja, Nami- _san_. Perintahmu mutlak untukku. Tak akan kubiarkan _marimo_ ini mengacau.”

Mengabaikan Sanji dan Zoro yang mulai bertengkar, Nami pun membagi ‘uang saku’ untuk semua lelaki di sana, tentu saja dengan ceramah panjang lebar agar mereka tak menghabiskan semuanya. Dia juga memberi peta pulau yang dia dapat dari penyedia informasi di dermaga pada masing-masing kru.

“WAKTUNYA PETUALANGAN!!!”

“Tunggu dulu, Luffy!!” Chopper, dengan gerak yang begitu cepat, memakaikan berlapis pakaian pada Luffy. Celana panjang tebal, jaket, mantel, syal sampai topi bulu di atas topi jerami Luffy dan penutup telinga yang hangat. “Yak! Kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi.”

Semua terdiam memandang Luffy yang mirip sekali dengan bola karena tubuhnya jadi terlihat gemuk dengan segala pakaian yang dipakaikan oleh Chopper. Segera saja tawa membahana di sana.

“AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAAAAAAAK!!!” Luffy meronta dan melepas baju-bajunya, menyisakan jaket merah dan celana pendeknya yang biasa, ditambah penutup telinga. “Begini saja sudah cukup. Aku pergi dulu yaaaaa!!!!”

Luffy pun segera melompat turun dari kapal yang telah bersandar ke dermaga. Kota baru berarti petualangan baru. Hal itu selalu bisa membuat Luffy bersemangat. Uang dan bekal spesial dari Sanji sudah tersimpan rapi di tas pinggangnya. Dia juga sudah tahu letak penginapan di sini, jadi semua aman.

“YAK!! BERANGKAAAAT!!!” Luffy pun melesat menuju hutan yang mengelilingi kota pelabuhan itu.

Mengambil jalan pintas dari atap bangunan di sana, Luffy segera sampai di hutan yang anehnya tetap saja rimbun walau tertutup salju. Dia memang seorang bajak laut, tapi dia juga suka petualangan darat seperti ini. Mengingatkannya pada masa kecil yang dia habiskan bersama Ace dan Sabo.

“Shishishi—kalau sempat bertemu Ace dan Sabo lagi, ku ajak mereka berkemah, ah!” ujar Luffy pada dirinya sendiri seraya melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

Untuk beberapa waktu Luffy bersenang-senang sendiri di hutan itu. Masih melompati pepohonan, sekali dua kali mengusili hewan-hewan di sana, kadang sampai membuatnya dikejar sekelompok hewan yang merasa terganggu. Tapi itu justru membuat Luffy merasa sangat senang.

“Ahahahaha!! Hutan ini menarik sekali!! Menarik!!” Luffy melompat tinggi hingga melewati pohon tertinggi. Dari sana dia bisa melihat sebuah danau kecil yang sangat indah. “DANAU!!! DANAAAAU!!!” dengan semangat yang semakin memuncak, Luffy melesatkan tubuh lenturnya menuju danau itu.

Luffy mendarat tepat di tepian danau. Segera dia terpana oleh kejernihan air di sana, “Uwaaaah!! Tempat yang pas untuk makan siang!!” dia pun menuju ke sebuah batu besar di pinggir danau. Luffy mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari Sanji dan langsung membukanya. “WAOW!!! BEKAL BAJAK LAUT!!!” serunya begitu melihat isi di kotak makannya yang berukuran jumbo. Ada tiga nasi kepal besar, daging bakar, ayam yang digoreng tepung, juga sosis yang dibentuk gurita. “Sanji memang yang terbaik. Shishishi… _ITADAKIMASU_!!”

Luffy  menikmati bekal itu sambil memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan hutan. Di tengah udara yang membeku, air di danau tetap beriak tenang, berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Luffy juga melihat hewan-hewan mengintipnya dari sisi danau yang lain.

“Shishishi… hutan yang menyenangkan.” Luffy mengedarkan pandangan dan mendadak berhenti saat melihat sosok yang dia kenal berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mengenakan mantel hitam panjang, topi dan membawa pedang di punggungnya. “TORAOOO!!!” Luffy menyerukan nama panggilan khususnya pada pemuda yang bernama asli Trafalgar Law, adik kesayangan Donquixote Doflamingo, Shichibukai yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang tanpa ampun. Law juga merupakan kapten dari Bajak Laut Heart yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan kelompok Mugiwara.

Law menoleh dan tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan Luffy di sana.

“OOOII!!! TORAOOO!!!” Luffy melambai dengan penuh semangat, menyuruh Law datang mendekat.

“Luffy- _ya_ ,” Law menerobos semak dan sampai di tempat Luffy, “Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Kami baru saja sampai. Kau sendiri ngapain? Aku tak melihat kapalmu.”

Law naik ke batu yang sama dengan Luffy dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, “Aku datang sendiri. Doffy memintaku menyelesaikan sesuatu di sini.”

“Shishishi~ tetap saja ya kau itu, selalu menurut sama Mingo.” Luffy memakan sosisnya, “Kau mau? Buatan Sanji lho!!”

“Tidak. Kau makan saja.” Ujar Law.

“Tapi tumben sekali kau dilepas sendiri? Biasanya Cora- _san_ selalu mengekorimu.”

Wajah Law langsung berubah, “Aku menyelinap keluar dan sengaja tak membawa _vivre card_ milikku.”

Luffy tertawa mendengarnya, “Cora- _san_ itu kelewat menjagamu. Padahal kau kan kuat sekali.”

“Coba katakan itu langsung padanya.”

“Hmm… kurasa tak akan dipedulikan.” Luffy terkekeh. “Lalu apa yang mau kau selesaikan di sini? Mau aku bantu?”

“Tak perlu. Bukan urusan yang sulit.”

Tak merespon, Luffy melanjutkan makannya, “Kau menginap?”

Law mengangguk, “Di penginapan dekat pelabuhan.”

“AH!!! Sama kalau begitu. Kami juga menginap di sana. Ahahaha… menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini.”

Ada senyum simpul di wajah Law melihat kecerian Luffy yang tak pernah berubah. “Luffy- _ya_ …”

“Hm?” begitu menoleh, Luffy terkejut saat Law sekilas memberinya sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Law tersenyum, “Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang.”

“Ou… Sampai nanti.”

Luffy tak beranjak dari tempatnya, membiarkan Law turun dari batu dan berjalan menjauh. Luffy mengambil sepotong daging, dia mengunyahnya dalam diam, kembali memandang danau yang ada di depannya.

Dia jadi berpikir, sejak dia dan Law menjalin hubungan yang khusus sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya saat kerusuhan di Dressrosa berakhir, ini kali pertama mereka bertemu lagi. Bukan hal yang mengherankan sih, lautan begini luasnya dan meski mereka memilki ‘misi’ yang sama untuk mencari One Piece, mereka punya jalan sendiri untuk mendapatkannya.

Masih terus mengunyah makanannya, Luffy teringat pada Sanji dan Zoro. Pasti senang rasanya bisa ada dekat dengan orang yang paling disuka setiap hari, sepanjang waktu. Walau mereka banyak ributnya, tapi terkadang Luffy melihat Zoro dan Sanji duduk berdua, jemari mereka saling bertaut, mengobrol santai dengan suara yang hanya bisa mereka dengar, sekali dua kali Zoro atau Sanji tertawa bersama. Luffy senang melihatnya, rasanya aura di sekeliling dua _nakama_ -nya itu menjadi lembut.

Buru-buru menghabiskan bekalnya, Luffy mengenyahkan pikiran yang lari kemana-mana. Lalu dia pun menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengelilingi hutan. Petualangan seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan.

.

“Aaaah!! Sudah malam. Aku mampir ke kapal dulu ah. Semoga Sanji buat camilan.” Luffy membenahi topi jerami kesayangannya dan meninggalkan hutan. Udara terasa semakin menusuk membuatnya harus merapatkan jaket yang dia pakai. “Ueeehhh… dingiiin….” Jejak Luffy tampak jelas di salju yang menumpuk.

Sampai di tempat di mana Sunny berlabuh, Luffy pun langsung melompat ke dek atas tanpa kesulitan. Dia memandang ‘halaman’ dek yang biasanya hijau berumput, kini putih karena salju.

“Saaaaaanjiiii~ aku mau camilaaaan~” Luffy menuju ke dapur dan membuka pintu, tapi tak ada siapa pun di sana. “Sanji? Sanjiiii~ kau di manaaa?” Luffy membuka satu per satu ruangan di Sunny, tapi tak melihat Sanji maupun Zoro. Kesal, dia kembali ke dek depan dan berkacak pinggang. Lalu saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya, dia melihat Zoro ada di ruang pengawas. Luffy melihat Zoro memberi isyarat supaya dia naik tapi tak boleh bersuara.

Jadilah Luffy memanjat naik dan membuka pintu ruangan berbentuk bulat itu. Di sana dia lihat Sanji pulas berbalut selimut tebal dengan kepala ada di pangkuan Zoro. Terlihat nyaman sekali.

“Kalau kau cari camilan, Sanji membuat pai apel. Ada tiga di lemari dapur. Berikan untuk yang lain juga!” kata Zoro dengan suara pelan, jelas sekali kalau dia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Sanji.

Luffy pun hanya mengangguk dan mencoba sepelan mungkin, dia menutup pintu dan turun dari sana. Dia menuju ke dapur dan mengambil tiga kotak besar yang ditumpuk dan diikat rapi. Aroma manis tercium jelas dari sana, “Shishishi… apapun yang dibuat Sanji itu memang enak luar biasa.”

Sekali lagi meninggalkan Sunny, Luffy menuju ke penginapan. Di sana dia bertanya pada petugas yang langsung mengantarnya ke kamar para lelaki.

“OU!! Aku bawa pai apel dari Sanji!” itu membuat Ussop, Chopper, Franky dan Brook berseru senang. Luffy membuka ikatan dan meletakkan dua kotak di meja, “Aku berikan yang ini untuk Nami dan Robin dulu.” Luffy keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke kamar sebelah, “Nami~ Robin~ aku bawakan pie dari Sanji. Kalau tidak keluar dalam hitungan 5, aku makan lho~!! Satu~ li—”

Pintu langsung terbuka lebar dan muncullah Nami dengan wajah galak, “Mana ada habis satu langsung lima, _baka gomu_!!”

“Shishishi.” Luffy tertawa dan menyerahkan kotak pie pada Nami lalu dia pun berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Law di ujung koridor. “TORAO!!”

Law berhenti dan menunggu Luffy yang berlari menghampirinya, “Luffy- _ya_.”

“Baru kembali? Bagaimana urusanmu?”

“Sudah beres semua. Bagaimana denganmu dan petualanganmu hari ini?”

“Seru sekali!!! Aku menemukan lubang ular yang besaaar!!! Maunya aku bawa pulang satu, tapi Nami takut sekali dengan ular.”

Law tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luffy yang tetap saja ceria di setiap waktu.

“Hei hei, aku bawa pai apel buatan Sanji. Kau mau?”

“Buatan _Kuroashi_ - _ya_? Tentu saja aku mau. Masakannya itu kan enak sekali.”

Luffy tertawa, “Kau yang tak suka roti saja mau makan sandwich buatan Sanji. Juru masak kami memang jenius. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya!!” dengan gerak cepat Luffy masuk ke kamarnya dan menyambar sekotak pai lalu keluar lagi setelah mengatakan kalau malam ini dia akan bersama dengan Law.

Sempurna Luffy melewatkan wajah para _nakama_ -nya yang langsung membatu di tempat.

Kembali ke tempat Law, Luffy mengikuti langkah pemuda yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu. Mereka naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar yang terletak paling ujung. Luffy langsung duduk di sofa dan membuka kotak berisi pai apel.

“Buka dulu jaketmu!” Law menggantung mantel panjangnya dan menghela napas melihat Luffy melepas jaket merahnya begitu saja dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia duduk di sebelah Luffy dan menerima sepotong besar pai.

“Mmm!! Kalau di kapal, Sanji pasti menyajikan ini dengan coklat panas.” Dengan cepat Luffy menghabiskan pai di tangannya dan mengambil satu potong lagi. “Torao, kau akan lama di pulau ini?”

“Mungkin dua tiga hari. Aku butuh ketenangan sejenak sebelum kembali berlayar.”

“Kalau begitu aku juga akan menginap di sini sampai tiga hari lagi.”

Law tak bicara apa-apa dan menikmati waktunya bersama Luffy karena dia sadar ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati camilan malam yang lezat itu.

“Aaaaah!! Kenyang kenyaaaang!!” Luffy bersandar di sofa dan merosot nyaman.

“Kau makan sebanyak itu tapi badanmu tetap saja kecil.”

“Shishishishi… tak masalah kan? Memangnya kau mau aku jadi gemuk?”

“Hah! Aku sudah melihat bentuk bundarmu kalau kau jadi balon.” Law mengacak rambut Luffy. “Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk. Aku mau mandi dulu.”

Luffy mengangguk dan dia pun pindah ke tempat tidur, membiarkan Law masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan topi jerami miliknya di meja dan langsung memejamkan mata. Rasanya nyaman sekali….

.

.

Tidur nyenyak Luffy terusik saat mendengar suara ramai dari kejauhan. “Mmm…” dia mencoba mengubah posisi tubuhnya tapi tak bisa. Memaksa sedikit membuka matanya, Luffy baru menyadari kalau dia ada dalam pelukan Law.

Tersenyum, Luffy kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Law. Kehangatan yang seperti ini sungguh tak ingin dia lepaskan.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah walau salju masih turun tanpa henti. Seluruh kru bajak lautMugiwarasudah berkumpul di kapal, siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dan Luffy punya pengumuman penting untuk _nakama_ -nya.

“Jadi begitulah. Torao akan ikut dengan kita selama seminggu.”

“Pasti menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu, Torao- _san_.” Kata Nami.

“Yay!! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, nanti?” tanya Chopper yang jelas senang bertemu yang seprofesi dengannya.

“Kurasa aku harus menambah pasokan beras di sini,” kata Sanji yang sudah hafal benar kesukaan Law.

Luffy tersenyum senang atas sambutan semua _nakama_ -nya atas kehadiran Law di Sunny.

Lalu setelah memeriksa semua kebutuhan dan juga kondisi Sunny, mereka pun meninggalkan pulau musim dingin yang menyenangkan itu. Pulau selanjutnya ada di arah utara, Nami pun sudah mulai mencatat ini dan itu di kamarnya, berarti dia tak akan bisa diganggu sebelum dia keluar sendiri.

“Luffy!! Luffy, lihat boneka salju buatanku!!” seru Chopper.

“Lebih keren buatanku!!” seru Ussop tak mau kalah.

“Aaaah!! Aku akan buat yang lebih bagus dari punya kalian!!” seru Luffy sama semangatnya.

Law memandang itu dari beranda atas, di depan dapur. Berapa kali pun mampir ke Sunny, dia tetap saja dibuat takjub pada semangat yang terasa di kapal ini. Padahal awaknya tak sampai sepuluh orang, tapi sepertinya semua memiliki energi yang tak terbatas.

“Silahkan.”

Law menoleh dan melihat Sanji menyodorkan segelas coklat panas, “ _Kuroashi_ - _ya_.”

“Kau bisa beku kalau menuruti mereka main di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini. Masuklah ke dalam!”

Law menerima gelas itu, “Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Melihat mereka, rasanya jadi hangat dengan sendirinya.”

“Baiklah. Dapur selalu hangat kalau kau sudah tak lagi kuat di luar. Nami- _san_ bilang kita masih akan ada di cuaca seperti ini sampai dua hari ke depan. Jangan paksakan dirimu!” Sanji kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

Law menikmati coklat panas yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi hangat, salju yang turun tak terasa begitu dingin lagi. Masih tetap di tempatnya, Law memandang bagaimanan tiga orang di dek sekarang malah heboh bermain lempar salju.

Tak begitu lama, pintu di bawah terbuka dan keluarlah Robin dengan membawa _denden mushi_. “Kapten, dari Sabo.”

Mendegar itu, Law nyaris saja menyemburkan coklat di dalam mulutnya.

“AH!! SABOOO!!!!” Luffy langsung menyambar _denden mushi_ dari tangan Robin.

Law menghabiskan minumnya. Dalam diam dia melihat Luffy yang bicara penuh semangat dengan kakak angkatnya. Jujur, Law segan pada dua kakak Luffy. Ace dan Sabo. Bukan hanya karena posisi mereka yang ternama di lautan ini, tapi karena mereka berdua sangat sangat sangat protektif pada Luffy.

Law masih ingat benar, dua tahun lalu setelah dia menyelamatkan Luffy dan Ace dari Marineford, hal pertama yang Ace lakukan begitu ia bangun bukanlah berterima kasih, melainkan menghadiahi Law dengan sebuah pukulan telak karena berani-beraninya menyentuh Luffy. Ace pun hanya tertawa waktu dia tahu kalau Law adalah dokter yang merawatnya dan Luffy.

Dan dengan Sabo, Law bertemu dengannya di kerusuhan yang terjadi di Dressrosa. Law tak akan lupa omelan Sabo yang menuduhnya telah melibatkan Luffy dalam kejadian yang sangat berbahaya.

Menurut Law, dua orang itu lupa kalau Luffy adalah salah satu dari _Saiaku no Sedai_ yang memiliki nilai empat ratus juta berry untuk kepalanya. Tapi Law masih belum mau membahayakan jiwanya dengan terang-terangan mengakui kepada dua orang itu kalau dia dan Luffy sekarang menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman maupun aliansi.

“Ou!! Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti, Sabo.” Luffy menyerahkan _denden mushi_ itu lagi pada Robin lalu dengan sekali lompat, Luffy mendarat di sebelah Law.

“Law, kau bisa tinggal sampai kita sampai ke pulau selanjutnya, tidak?”

“Ada apa?”

“Sabo dan Ace akan ada di sana.”

Law terdiam. “… Maaf Luffy, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera kembali pulang.”

“Yaaaah… gak seru!!”

Law mengacak rambut Luffy, “Kita masih bisa bertemu lain kali.”

Masih cemberut, Luffy kembali ke bawah dan sepertinya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada bola-bola salju yang menumpuk di sana.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, sepertinya suasana hati Luffy belum membaik. Menurut Sanji, kaptennya itu hanya makan delapan piring, padahal biasanya sampai sepuluh. Karenanya Law ingin membuat Luffy merasa lebih baik, jadi dia meminta izin untuk memakai ruang pengawas malam ini.

“Bhuu bhuu… kau kenapa sih tidak bisa tinggal lama?” Luffy masih bersungut meski Sanji sudah membuatkannya pancake bertumpuk lima dengan siraman saus karamel di atasnya.

“Aku harus melaporkan tentang urusan ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kapal Heart, kan?”

Luffy menggembungkan pipinya dan bergulingan di lantai. Lalu saat itu dia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru dia duduk dan menarik keluar selimut dari laci.

Law hanya diam saat Luffy duduk di sebelahnya, membungkus diri dengan selimut lalu rebahan nyaman dengan menjadikan kakinya sebagai sandaran kepala.

“Ehehehehe….”

“… Kenapa?”

“Tidak. Kemarin aku lihat Sanji tidur seperti ini dengan Zoro. Ternyata memang nyaman sekali.”

Law tersenyum dan mengusap sisi wajah Luffy. Tapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena terdengar suara teriakan kencang dari bawah.

“ _KUSO_ _MARIMO_!!! KAU AMBIL SAKE SEBOTOL LAGI, YA?!”

“B’risik!! Cuma satu botol.”

“JANGAN BILANG ‘CUMA’, _BAKA_ _MARIMO_! KEMBALIKAN!”

“Pelit!!”

Law memandang itu dengan heran. Luffy bangkit dan duduk di sebelahnya lagi, memandang ke arah yang sama.

“Shishishi… mereka itu memang menarik sekali. Selalu saja ribut ini itu.”

“Yang begitu kau bilang menarik? Apa kau yakin mereka berdua itu sepasang kekasih?”

“Uh huh. Seluruh kapal sudah tau kok.”

Law mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sanji menghampiri Nami yang sepertinya terganggu dengan keributan itu. Di lihat dari mana pun, Sanji itu jelas-jelas pemuja wanita dan tampak sangat tak akur dengan Zoro. Law tak mengerti bagaimana dua orang itu bisa bersama.

“Ah~ membahas mereka itu tak ada habisnya,” Luffy kembali rebahan, kali ini lebih rapat membungkus badannya.

“Hei, lepaskan dulu topimu. Kalau rusak, kau bisa menangis tiga hari tiga malam.” Law melonggarkan kaitan tali yang tersambung dengan topi kesayangan Luffy. Dia meletakkan topi jerami itu di sisi lainnya. Dia mengusap kepala Luffy, menikmati helai rambut yang nyatanya sangat halus itu. Dalam hening dia jadi teringat saat pertama bertemu Luffy, dua tahun lalu di Sabaody.

Pemuda yang tanpa takut menghajar _Tenryuubito_ karena emosi. Pemuda yang seolah memiliki magnet untuk membuat orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Itulah kenapa Law sampai nekad datang ke Marineford walau dia tahu perang besar sedang terjadi di sana. Dia tak ingin dunia ini kehilangan sosok seperti Luffy. Lebih tepatnya… dia tak ingin kehilangan Luffy.

Bahkan setelah mengantar Luffy ke pulau di teritorial kelompok Kuja untuk berlatih, Law masih sering mengunjungi pemuda itu, memakai alasan kalau dia masih harus terus memeriksa kondisi Luffy.

“… Torao…”

“Hm?”

“Kalau kau senggang, datanglah ke Sunny lagi. Dengan Bepo, dengan teman-temanmu di Heart. Nanti kita pesta. Aku suruh Sanji masak yang banyak dan enak…” suara Luffy makin pelan dan akhirnya menghilang, digantikan suara dengkuran pelan, pertanda kalau dia sudah pulas.

Law tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Luffy, “ _Oyasumi_ … Luffy- _ya_.”

.

#

.

Tibalah hari di mana Law akan meninggalkan Sunny dan itu membuat wajah Luffy sekali lagi jadi tertekuk.

“Kau yakin mau pergi sekarang?” Luffy mengantar Law sampai ke ‘garasi’ yang ada di dalam Sunny. Karena Law berpergian sendiri, dia hanya memakai kapal kecil untuk satu orang, mirip seperti yang dipakai oleh Ace.

“Aku tak mau membuat Cora- _san_ kalap dan memutuskan mengelilingi _Shinsekai_ untuk mencariku.” Law membenahi topinya. “Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.”

Luffy masih tampak kesal.

“Ayolah. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu.” Law mencubit pipi Luffy,sengaja menariknya sampai melar. Dia tertawa pelan, selalu suka badan Luffy yang benar-benar lentur, terima kasih pada khasiat buah _Gomu Gomu no Mi_. “Aku pergi dulu.” Law merendahkantubuhnya dan menyentuh bibir Luffy dengan bibirnya sendiri. Bukan sentuhan ringan, tapi sebuah kecupan yang dalam.

Luffy balas memeluk Law, mengikuti gerak pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

Law sendiri erat memeluk Luffy, merasakan hangat yang nyaman. Tak terhitung sudah berapa lama Law membayangkan untuk memiliki Luffy seutuhnya, namun dia masih mampu bertahan. Dia masih ingin menikmati kepolosan dan kenaifan Luffy. Menikmati pancaran mata pemuda itu yang sungguh lurus dan jernih. Law masih ingin ada dalam dekap kekanakan namun memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbantah.

Sedikit tak rela, Law mengakhiri sentuhan itu. Dikecupnya kening Luffy dan dia tersenyum, “Petualangan masih menunggu di depan sana. Kalau kau sibuk denganku, lama-lama aku akan menyalip mimpimu untuk jadi Raja Bajak Laut.”

Mendengar itu, wajah Luffy berubah dan dia tesenyum lebar penuh percaya diri, “Heh!! Tak akan ada yang bisa mendahuluiku. Aku pasti akan jadi Raja Bajak Laut. Kau lihat saja nanti, Torao!!”

Tersenyum, Law pun naik ke kapalnya. “Sampaikan salamku untuk Ace dan Sabo.”

“Ou!! Salam ke Cora- _san_ juga. Tidak usah ke Mingo.”

Law tertawa, maklum saja kalau Luffy kesal dengan kepala keluarga Donquixote itu. “Sampai jumpa.”

Setelah kapal Law keluar dari Sunny, Luffy segera berlari ke dek atas dan melambai penuh semangat pada Law yang sudah meluncur jauh. Menyebalkan memang tak bisa lama bersama Law, tapi kalau menunggu saat di mana mereka akan berjumpa lagi… itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

“YOOOOSH!! AYO KITA MENUJU PULAU BERIKUTNYA!!!!” seru Luffy yang disambut semangat oleh para _nakama_ -nya.

Ini pun, akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

 

 


	3. Ace x Sabo 01

“Ace!! Ace!!! Bangun!!”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang dengan tidak berperikebajaklautan, Ace pun membuka matanya. “’Pa sih, bo… ku.. tuk…”

Sabo, pelaku pengguncangan itu, menghela napas mendengar bahasa tidur Ace yang kurang lebih berarti, ‘Apa sih, Sabo? Aku masih mengantuk’. Pemuda berambut pirang sedikit keriting itu kini memukuli kepala Ace, “Ayo bangun!! Sunny sudah tampak di sana!!”

Kali itu, Ace langsung duduk dan membuka matanya, “Luffy sudah sampai?” dia pun langsung menuju ke jendela penginapan mereka yang berhadapan langsung dengan dermaga. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Ace saat itu, sungguh dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan adik kecil kesayangannya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Blue Sphere © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Ace x Sabo - Luffy**

**Multichap – Mutlipair - Multigenre**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sunny sampai di dermaga sekitar satu jam setelahnya. Ace dan Sabo menunggu sampai kapal itu merapat dan menurunkan jangkarnya.

“AAAACEEE!! SABOOO!! YAHOOOYYY!!”

Keduanya membalas lambaian tangan Luffy dari dek, sama sekali tak cemas saat Luffy melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan mereka.

“Yaaaay!! Aku kangen sekali dengan kalian!!” Luffy segera memeluk kedua kakaknya.

Ace tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

“Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Luffy.” Sabo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ace.

“Luffy, kau mau langsung pergi atau bagaimana?”

Ace melihat ke arah atas di mana ada seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang, “Kami culik kapten kalian, ya!! Kami menginap di sana,” Ace menunjuk penginapan dengan atap merah. “Kalian ke sana saja. Pemiliknya kenal dengan kami. Jadi yang ada di sini tak akan cari gara-gara dengan kalian.”

Wajah Nami tampak kebingungan dengan ucapan Ace.

“Di sini tak ada pos Marine, jadi bisa dibilang, ini salah satu pulau yang paling diminati bajak laut,” jelas Sabo. “Satu dua kekacauan dalam sehari adalah hal yang biasa di sini.”

“Eeeeh… kalau begitu aku di Sunny saja,” kata Nami.

Sabo tersenyum, “Ada onsen yang menyenangkan di dekat gunung. Sayang kalau kalian tidak ke sana. Katanya berkhasiat untuk kecantikan.”

Seketika wajah Nami langsung berubah ceria dan berbinar, “Aaaaaah!! Baiklah!! Aku akan ajak Robin ke sana.” Nami langsung berbalik pergi.

Ace memandang saudaranya itu, “Sejak kapan kau bisa menangani wanita, hah?”

“Kalau kau punya rekan seperti Koala, lama kelamaan kau akan paham sendiri apa maunya seorang gadis.”

“Shishishi… Sabo, kau sepertinya cocok dengan Sanji.”

Belum lagi tiga bersaudara itu beranjak, dari dek muncullah Sanji.

“Oi, Luffy, kau lupa bekalmu. Sudah susah-susah kusiapkan, juga.” Sanji melemparkan wadah makanan berukuran besar yang langsung ditangkap sempurna oleh Luffy.

“Ou!! Maaf, Sanji. Aku janji akan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.”

Sanji meniupkan asap rokoknya, “Tak usah janji juga aku percaya padamu. Sampai nanti.” Pemuda itu berbalik pergi tapi seruannya masih terdengar, “ _Kuso_ _marimo_!! Jangan tidur saja!!” terdengar suara tendangan telak yang diikuti suara marah Zoro.

“ _Shitty cook_!! Bisa tidak kau  bangunkan orang dengan normal?!”

“Itu sudah normal, _marimo_.”

Yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah adu teriakan yang sama sekali tak penting.

“… Kru kapalmu itu tetap saja heboh.”

“Shishishi… itu tandanya mereka akrab.”

Lalu mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan dermaga dan berjalan melewati keramaian kota. Seperti kata Sabo, di kota ini penuh dengan bajak laut, tapi mereka aman karena siapapun yang melihat mereka akan otomatis minggir, tak ingin cari pekara dengan orang-orang yang memiliki nama di _Shinsekai_ ini.

“Jadi kita mau kemana? Ini kali pertama aku datang kemari.” Luffy mengikuti langkah kedua kakaknya, yang masih tetap seperti dulu, mengapitnya rapat, menjaganya dari bahaya.

“Ada tempat yang kau pasti suka sekali,” ujar Ace.

“Malam ini kita tidur di sana. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya.”

Tak bertanya lagi, Luffy percaya saja pada kedua kakaknya yang dia paham benar, paling tahu apa yang disuka olehnya.

.

.

Sampai di tengah hutan yang ada di ujung kota, Luffy dibuat terpana oleh sebuah pohon yang amat sangat besar luar biasa. Dan di sana ada sebuah rumah pohon yang mirip sekali dengan yang mereka punya saat mereka masih kecil.

“KEREEEEEEENN!!!” seruan bahagia Luffy membuat Ace dan Sabo tersenyum puas. “Kalian yang membuat ini?”

“Tentu saja!” kata Ace bangga.

“Uwaaaah!! Ini mengingatkanku pada Dadan. Kalian ingat? Rumah pertama kita setelah keluar dari rumah Dadan.” Luffy melesatkan tangan karetnya dan langsung sampai ke rumah pohon itu. “KEREEEEN!! Whaoooooo!!!” serunya.

Ace dan Sabo pun meyusul Luffy naik ke rumah pohon berbentuk bulat itu. Mereka duduk nyaman di dalam yang sudah dilapisi kasur dan selimut tebal yang nyaman. Luffy pun meletakkan kotak makan dari Sanji di tengah dan membukanya. Di dalamnya tersedia banyak makanan ringan, mulai burger hingga sandwich dan onigiri.

“Ooooh… makanan lezat!!” Ace menyambar sebuah burger dan memakannya. “Mmm… enak seperti biasa.”

Luffy menawarkan pada Sabo yang mengambil sepotong sandwich.

“Kalian beruntung sekali punya koki seperti Sanji,” kata Sabo.

“Shishishi… kalau kalian mau, pergi saja ke Baratie. Tapi aku berani jamin walau mencari di seluruh lautan ini, kalian tak akan bisa menemukan yang seperti Sanji.”

Setelah menghabiskan bekal buatan Sanji, mereka menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan bertingkah sekali lagi seperti anak kecil. Bebas tak terkekang. Meletakkan semua atribut jabatan mereka dan kembali menjelajah alam selayak bocah yang bermain di halaman rumah.

Ace tertawa melihat Luffy yang begitu semangatnya berlarian di hutan, memanjat pohon dan melompat ke sana kemari. Persis seperti monyet.

“Ayo cepat!!! Kalian ini lelet sekali!!” seru Luffy yang sudah ada di depan sana.

“Oooo… kau menantang kami, bocah?!” Ace mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melesat mengejar adiknya yang tertawa senang.

Sabo menghela napas dan berlari santai, tak berusaha menyusul, “Kalian berdua ini sama-sama masih bocah.”

Mereka lalu sampai di sebuah aliran sungai besar yang sepertinya langsung mengarah ke lautan. Luffy dan Ace berhenti di pinggir sungai. Sebagai pemakan Akuma no Mi, air adalah musuh alami mereka.

“Kalian ini payah. Bajak laut tapi tidak bisa berenang.”  Sabo melepas topi dan mantelnya juga lapis luar pakaiannya hingga dia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan.

“Tangkapkan ikan!! Yang besaaaaar!!!” Seru Luffy.

“Iya iya, tuan muda. Kalian yang urus selanjutnya ya?!” Sabo pun segera saja masuk ke dalam sungai yang dalam itu dan menghilang saat dia menyelam.

Luffy mulai mengumpulkan kayu dan batu untuk membuat api unggun.

“Hee… sepertinya kau masih belum lupa cara membuat api unggun. Ku pikir setelah lama di lautan, kau sudah lupa kehidupan di darat.” Ace membantu adiknya mengumpulkan yang dibutuhkan. Sekalian mencari apa saja yang bisa di makan. Buah, jamur, sampai dedaunan. Menghabiskan masa kecil begitu dekat dengan alam membuat mereka sudah hafal mana yang bisa dan yang tak bisa dimakan. Ya—setidaknya tanaman yang ‘normal’ dan bukan tumbuhan absurd yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Setelah mendapatkan semua, mereka kembali ke pinggir sungai di mana sudah ada setumpukan ikan besar di sana.

“Ahahaha!! Sabo memang hebat!!” Luffy berlari dan berhenti dekat sekali dengan sungai, “SAAAABOOOO!!! MAKAN YUUUUK!!!”

Tak lama, Sabo muncul di tengah sungai dan berenang menepi.

“Yang iya saja kau dengar suara Luffy dari dalam sungai,” ujar Ace yang sedang menata batu dan kayu.

Sabo keluar dari sungai dan menyisir poni panjangnya ke belakang, “Tentu saja. Sejauh apapun, aku pasti bisa mendengar suara Luffy yang memanggilku.” Dia meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada dengan khidmat, membuat Ace melemparnya dengan baru kecil yang telak mengenai keningnya. “Oow!!” Sabo mengusap tempat yang terkena batu itu lalu dia langsung menerjang Ace.

Luffy tertawa melihat dua kakaknya bergulingan di tanah. Tak lama dia pun ikut menerjang Ace dan Sabo. Mereka pun seru sendiri saling serang sampai tubuh mereka tertutup debu dan tanah.

.

“Aku lapaaaaaarrr…” Luffy terkapar di sebelah Ace. “Belum matang?”

“Sebentar lagi. Kau ini tetap saja tak sabaran.” Ace memanggang ikan besar hasil tangkapan Sabo. Ukuran ikan itu bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh mereka bertiga kalau digabungkan. Hari sudah gelap, mereka tadi ‘bertarung’ seru sekali sampai tak ingat waktu dan mereka baru bersiap makan setelah membersihkan diri.

“Taurus begini, bekal dari Sanji tidak langsung aku habiskan.” Luffy berguling lemas.

Sabo menyodorkan jamur yang dipanggang dengan dibungkus oleh daun, “Ini sudah matang, makanlah dulu!”

“Uooooohh!!! _Sankyuu_ , Sabo!!” Luffy mengambil jamur itu. Rasanya enak walau hanya dibumbui seadanya.

Tak lama setelahnya, ikan pun telah matang sempurna. Mereka bertiga langsung menikmati makan malam yang sederhana, namun terasa istimewa karena mereka bersama. Sambil makan, Ace dan Sabo mendengarkan kisah Luffy tentang petualangannya. Tentang pulau-pulau yang dia datangi, orang-orang yang dia temui, teman-teman barunya, rival-rivalnya.

Harus diakui Ace juga Sabo kagum pada apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Mulai dari Skypiea hingga melawan Z. Adik kecil mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang begitu kuat.

Ikan besar berikut ikan-ikan kecil di sana sudah habis, menyisakan tulang-tulang yang tak berdaging.

Luffy tergeletak di tanah dengan perutnya yang buncit. “Ahahaha!! Aku kenyaaaaang!!”

“Jangan langsung tidur begitu!” ujar Sabo. “Bereskan ini dan kita kembali!”

“Iyaaa…” seru Ace dan Luffy malas-malasan.

Usai membereskan sisa kekacauan yang mereka buat, ketiganya kembali ke rumah pohon dan bersantai di sana.

“Omong-omong ini kali pertama kita berkumpul dengan tenang, ya?” Ace melepas topinya dan bersandar di sisi rumah pohon itu. “Dua tahun lalu, aku bertemu Luffy di Marineford. Setelah itu hanya bersama sebentar waktu dirawat si Trafalgar itu. Selanjutnya cuma bertemu sekilas-sekilas saja kalau kebetulan aku tahu dia dekat dengan posisiku.”

Sabo berbaring di sebelah Luffy yang terkurap dan memainkan tali di topi jerami kesayangannya. “Aku juga begitu. Bertemu Luffy di kerusuhan di Dressrosa, lalu setelah semua selesai, aku sibuk dengan misi dari Dragon- _san_ dan Luffy sibuk dengan aliansi barunya. Ujungnya langsung berpisah karena aku harus kembali ke Baltigo segera dan Luffy berlayar lagi.”

“Kalian berdua ini orang sibuk. Sekali-sekali mainlah ke Sunny. Seminggu, gitu. Seperti Torao kemarin.”

Mendengar itu, Ace dan Sabo seperti baru saja dihantam ombak besar.

“Trafalgar Law maksudmu?!!” seru mereka berdua.

Heran akan reaksi dua kakaknya, Luffy hanya mengangguk.

“K-kenapa dia di Sunny sampai seminggu?” tanya Ace, tangannya terkepal rapat dan bergetar.

“Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di pulau kemarin itu. Karena dia nganggur, ya sudah, aku ajak saja ikut Sunny. Sebenarnya mau aku ajak bertemu kalian, tapi katanya dia harus segera kembali.”

“Ho hoo… “ Ace tersenyum, tapi aura dibelakangnya seperti mampu membakar apapun, “Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi.”

Reaksi serupa muncul dari Sabo, “Kau benar, Ace. Aku belum sempat berucap terima kasih padanya karena sudah menolong kalian.”

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya, “Kalian kenapa sih? Mukanya seperti itu. Sakit perut?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” kata Ace. “Hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau niatnya beraliansi denganmu itu murni urusan ‘bisnis’.”

Makin tak mengerti, Luffy akhirnya diam dan membenamkan wajahnya di kasur.

Ace dan Sabo berpandangan. Dalam diam ada persetujuan di antara mereka kalau Luffy masihlah adik kecil milik mereka. Mana sudi mereka kalau ada makhluk tak jelas asalnya berani mendekati Luffy.

Absennya suara Luffy membuat Ace juga Sabo baru sadar kalau pemuda itu sudah pulas.

“Dasar bocah. Sudah kenyang, sudah capek, langsung pulas.” Ace mengambil kain tipis dan menyelimuti Luffy.

Sabo mengusap-usap kepala Luffy, “Tapi kau berhutang nyawa pada bocah ini, Ace.”

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Ace, “Hmm… kau benar. Andai saat itu dia tak datang, aku tak akan ada di sini sekarang. Aku tak tahu dia ini memang kuat atau sepenuhnya bergantung pada kenekadan juga keberuntungan.”

“Sekedar nekad dan beruntung tak akan membuat Luffy sanggup menembus Impel Down demi mencarimu, Ace.”

“Ah… kau benar.” Ace melepas pelan-pelan topi jerami Luffy dan menumpuk di atas topinya sendiri yang bertumpuk dengan topi milik Sabo. “Mungkin dia sudah jadi jauh lebih kuat dari kita berdua.”

Sabo masih mengusap kepala Luffy dengan sayang, “Mungkin. Tapi bukan berarti kita bisa melepasnya begitu saja, kan? Sampai kapan pun, dia adalah adik yang harus kita jaga.”

Ace melipat tangan di dada dan mengangguk, “Kau benar. Aku tetap tak tenang kalau memikirkan dia memimpin teman-temannya. Baginya seluruh hal di dunia ini adalah petualangan.”

Sabo tertawa, “Aku setuju. Tapi untunglah dia punya teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan. Mereka pasti bisa menjaga Luffy.”

“Yup. Anak-anak itu meski tingkahnya sering tidak jelas, tapi aku tahu pasti mereka setia pada Luffy. Anak ini memang punya bakat untuk membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi teman.” Ace bersandar lagi di tempatnya tadi, “Kau ingat tidak bagaimana ngototnya dia mengikuti kita dulu? Padahal sudah kularang, tapi tetap saja keras kepala.”

Teringat kenangan itu, Sabo tersenyum, “Dan pada akhirnya kita takluk oleh kekeraskepalaannya itu.”

Wajah Ace berubah lembut saat memandang wajah tidur Luffy, “Aku terselamatkan oleh kepolosannya.”

“Kita, Ace… Kita terselamatkan olehnya.”

Ace meraih jemari Sabo yang masih ada di kepala Luffy, “Biarkan dia tidur. Kemarilah!”

Sabo pun bergeser perlahan ke sebelah Ace. Mereka duduk bersisian, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sungguh menyenangkan. Dia sedikit terlonjak saat jemari Ace menyentuh jemarinya, namun dia tak berkeberatan saat Ace menggenggam jemarinya erat.

“Kadang aku masih sering merasa kalau ini adalah mimpi.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Kau pikir? Selama ini aku mengira kau sudah tiada, lalu kau muncul begitu saja di hadapanku dan menyapa ‘hai’ seolah kau cuma pergi ke kota untuk mencari ‘mangsa’.”

Sabo tersenyum. Teringat saat akhirnya dia diizinkan keluar oleh Dragon dan menemui orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Tiga bulan paska perang besar di Marineford, Sabo pun datang ke kapal utama kelompok bajak laut Whitebeard. Dia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah Ace saat melihatnya. Segala ekspresi bercampur baur di wajah pemuda dengan bintik di wajahnya itu, membuat Sabo tak bisa tak tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan begitu Ace memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Saat itu mereka hanya bisa sebentar saling melepas rindu, saling bertukar kisah pada apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini karena Sabo masih memiliki misi dari Dragon sementara Ace masih harus memulihkan diri dari luka parah yang dia derita akibat perang.

Namun sejak saat itu, mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Setiap kali ada waktu luang, mereka pasti saling berhubungan. Entah lewat _denden mushi_ atau surat. Sesempatnya saja. Tapi keduanya Sepakat kalau mereka tak akan mengusik Luffy yang mereka ketahui, dari informan yang sangat terpercaya, tengah berlatih di bawah bimbingan langsung seorang Silvers Rayleigh. Dari itu saja baik Ace maupun Sabo percaya bahwa saat Luffy kembali nanti, dia akan mengejutkan dunia.

Absennya Luffy dari pantauan mereka membuat Ace dan Sabo otomatis jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja selama dua tahun terakhir. Pertemuan yang awalnya hanya sebatas berbincang dan minum bersama, perlahan berubah menjadi lebih lagi. Diawali entah oleh siapa, perbincangan tentang wanita menjadi topik di sebuah malam dingin yang dibasahi rintik hujan.

Keduanya mengaku, entah sungguhan atau tidak, bahwa sampai sekarang mereka tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita, entah hubungan serius ataupun sekedar pengisi waktu luang.

Sampai Ace mendadak menceletuk kalau sebenarnya mereka dimaksudkan untuk memiliki satu sama lain….

“Malah melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Suara Ace yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuat Sabo terkejut. Dia memandang pemuda berambut sedikit berombak di hadapannya, “Hanya teringat momen ‘ _awkward’_ kita yang lalu.”

Muka Ace berubah masam, “Bisa tidak sih jangan mengingat yang itu?”

“Mana bisa. Yang pertama itu tak akan terlupakan.” Sabo tersenyum melihat muka Ace yang makin terlihat kesal. “Padahal kan kau sendiri yang komentar kalau akhirnya kita terjebak dalam jerat _incest_.”

 Ace mendengus, “Nyatanya memang begitu. Walau tak sedarah, kita ini tetap saudara, kan?! Lagipula… aku tahu satu yang pasti.”

“Apa?”

“Menciummu lebih menyenangkan daripada dicium oleh Izo.”

Sabo tak sempat tertawa karena dia keburu dibungkam oleh bibir Ace. Dia membiarkan Ace menyentuh belakang lehernya, membuat sentuhan di antara mereka semakin dalam.

“Ace… Sabo…”

Suara Luffy membuat dua pemuda sebaya yang tengah terlena oleh cumbuan yang tak singkat itu langsung memisahkan diri. Keduanya memandang Luffy yang ternyata tetap pulas, hanya berpindah posisi saja. Kaget sekaligus lega, Ace dan Sabo tertawa bersamaan walau nyaris tak bersuara.

“Bocah ini… hampir saja jantungku copot.” Ace mengacak rambut Luffy, tapi adik kesayangannya itu sama sekali tak terbangun.

Sabo melepaskan tangan Ace dari kepala Ace, “Sebaiknya kita juga tidur. Besok Luffy pasti bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyeret kita entah kemana.”

“Kau benar.” Ace akhirnya rebahan juga, kepalanya menyentuh kepala Luffy. “Dari kecil dia ini seperti kelebihan energi.”

“Sama seperti yang bicara.” Sabo ikut rebahan dan kepalanya berdekatan dengan kepala Ace juga Luffy. Posisi yang sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Seperti ini, semua terasa seimbang.

 Sempurna.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Sabo….”

 _Oyasumi_ , Ace….”

.

#

.

Selama tiga hari, Ace, Sabo dan Luffy mengulang kehidupan masa lalu mereka. Anak-anak alam yang bebas menjelajahi pelosok hutan yang tak tersentuh. Walau hanya tiga hari, tapi mereka puas bisa  menikmati waktu bersama lagi.

“Seru sekali!! Lain kali kita berkemah lagi seperti ini, ya?!!” seru Luffy saat mereka berjalan menuju kota.

“Nanti kalau aku temukan tempat bagus lagi, aku akan hubungi kalian,” kata Ace.

“Tapi hari ini kalian jadi kan ikut dengan Sunny?”

“Iya iya. Kau ini kalau sudah ada maunya kan susah sekali dilawan.” Ace menyentil kening Luffy yang malah tertawa. “Hanya sampai besok, jadi jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau ini kan kapten.”

“Biar saja. Lagipula mereka memperlakukanku seperti kapten kalau ada maunya saja.” Luffy mengerucutkan mulutnya.

“Tandanya hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari sekedar kapten dan awak kapal belaka.” Sabo mengacak rambut Luffy karena pemuda itu menggantung topi jeraminya di belakang leher. “Aku senang melihat teman-temanmu. Mereka menghormati dan menyayangimu dengan cara mereka sendiri.”

Luffy tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia selalu merasa senang kalau ada yang memuji para _nakama_ -nya. “YOOOOSH!!! HARI INI AKU MINTA SANJI MEMBUATKAN MASAKAN YANG ISTIMEWA!!!! Tapi masakan Sanji selalu istimewa sih. Dia bisa membuat makanan enak dari pa saja yang kamu tangkap atau temukan di sepanjang perjalanan.”

“Tukang makan sepertimu pasti lebih sayang ke kokimu,” kata Ace.

“Enak saja. Aku sayang semua _nakama_ -ku. Rasanya seperti punya kakak lagi, punya saudara lagi. Robin malah seperti ibu. Dia kalau marah tak pernah kelihatan di wajah, tapi auranya mengintimidasi. Membuatku tak bisa melawan.”

Ace tertawa.

“Kau belum tahu saja kalau Robin marah. Pantaslah dia cocok dengan Koala.” Ujar Sabo yang memang pernah bertemu Robin dua tahun lalu di markas Revolution Army. Di antara anggota kru Luffy, hanya Robin lah yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan Dragon. “Wanita itu memang mengerikan kalau sedang marah.”

Luffy mengangguk-angguk setuju, “Nami apalagi.”

Ace tertawa lagi.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke dermaga dan menuju ke Sunny yang tampak mini di antara kapal-kapal besar di sana. Tapi kapal bajak laut Mugiwara mempunyai khas dan keunikannya sendiri. Tak pernah Ace dan Sabo temukan kapal bajak laut dengan rumput hijau asli yang asri dengan kebun jeruk, kebun bunga, juga dek yang lebih mirip taman bermain.

Jujur Ace kagum pada Luffy yang mampu sampai sejauh ini hanya dengan kru yang tak sampai sepuluh orang. Tapi dengan itu juga dia semakin yakin kalau Luffy memang orang yang mungkin bisa benar-benar menemukan harta peninggalan Gol D Roger dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

Mereka semua masuk ke Sunny dengan cara normal, tidak dengan cara melompat brutal dan ‘melukai’ pagar Sunny dan membuat Franky emosi jiwa lagi.

“SAAAAN~JIIII!!!” seru Luffy mencari si koki berambut pirang. “SANJIII~ KAU DI MANA?”

“Berisik!!” pintu kamar di dekat tangga terbuka dan keluarlah Nami. “Pelankan sedikit suaramu, Luffy. Sanji- _kun_ masih belanja di kota dengan Zoro dan Chopper.”

“Yaaaaah….” Keluh Luffy.

“Ah… Ace- _san_ , Sabo- _san_. Kalian ikut kami?”

“Yep. Kami akan menganggu sampai besok,” kata Ace.

Nami tersenyum, “Lebih lama juga tidak apa. Untung aku sudah minta Sanji- _kun_ belanja lebih banyak. Aku tahu Luffy pasti memaksa kalian ikut.”

Luffy langsung bersemangat lagi, “YAAAY!!! NAMI MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!!!”

“Iya iya, kapten. Sudah! Aku masih harus menyelesaikan petaku dulu. Sampai nanti.” Nami pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

“Shishishi… pestaaaa!!!”

Lalu Ace dan Sabo pun mengikuti Luffy masuk ke dalam Sunny dan menunggu di ruang duduk yang di lengkapi akuarium. Sungguh kapal unik yang sangat menyenangkan.

“Kenapa ikanmu cuma satu?” tanya Sabo.

Luffy tertawa, “Kapan hari aku dan Ussop menangkap hiu, jadilah tangki ini tinggal seekor hiu saja. Ikan hias lainnya habis dia makan.”

Ace terbahak, “Kau ini ada-ada saja. Apa gunanya akuarium kalau isinya hanya satu ikan?”

“Tenang saja. Sanji bisa mengolahnya jadi sashimi yang sangat lezat. Lalu nanti kami isi lagi dengan ikan-ikan yang lebih bagus.” Luffy berjalan ke pintu, “Kalian tunggu sebentar ya! Aku ambilkan minum dulu.”

Setelah pintu tertutup, Ace meletakkan topinya di meja dan duduk nyaman bersandar di sofa, melihat hiu yang berenang kesepian dalam akuarium.

“Benar-benar kapal yang lucu. Tak akan ada yang menyangka ini kapal bajak laut kalau tak dipasang bendera Joly Roger.”

“Hah! Joly Roger mereka juga tak ada seram-seramnya.”

Sabo meletakkan topinya di sebelah topi Ace, “Tapi mereka termasuk kelompok yang disegani di _Shinsekai_ ini. _Bounty_ -nya pun sudah mendekatimu, Ace. Kalau aku serahkan salah satu dari kalian ke Marine, aku bisa kaya raya mendadak.”

“Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Aku yakin sekarang aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah. Tak akan ada lagi hasil seri seperti dulu.”

Sabo mendengus tapi dia tersenyum, “Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Fire Fist Ace.”

Seringai pun muncul di wajah Ace, “Paling tidak aku selalu punya satu hal yang tak akan bisa kau kalahkan.” Dia meraih dagu Sabo dan membawa wajah pemuda itu mendekat. “Kau tak akan bisa menang…”

Kedua mata Sabo terpejam begitu bibir Ace menyentuh bibirnya. Sepertinya dia memang tak akan bisa menang untuk urusan yang ini.

Jemari mereka terjalin rapat, mengukuhkan bahwa kini mereka ada bersama dan mereka tak akan berpisah lagi. Tak akan pernah… terpisah lagi.

.

.

“Lho, Luffy. Kenapa kau di dapur? Kau lapar?”

Luffy memandang Sanji yang masuk ke dapur dengan membawa belanjaan. “Tadi maunya sih balik ke ruang akuarium. Tapi nanti saja deh.” Kata Luffy dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Sanji mengerutkan keningnya. “Memangnya ada apa?”

“A~ ada sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.” Luffy menyentil botol berisi _lemon tea_ yang tadi dia ambil dari kulkas, tentu saja dengan menghiba pada Nami yang tahu kode kunci lemari pendingin. Botol itu sudah tak terlalu dingin lagi karena sudah cukup lama di luar. “Hei, Sanji.”

“Hm?”

“Malam ini, masak yang luar biasa enaknya ya!! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin berpesta sampai puas.”

Mendengar itu Sanji tersenyum, menangkap luapan Rasa bahagia dadi Luffy. “ _Your wish is my command, captain_. Jadi sekarang jadilah anak baik dan tunggu di luar!”

“OOOO!!!” Luffy menyambar botol di meja dan langsung meninggalkan dapur. Malam ini akan jadi amat sangat menyenangkan. “YAAAAY!! USSOP!! CHOPPER!!! AYO KITA TANGKAP IKAN YANG BANYAAAAK!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

 

 

 


	4. Zoro x Sanji 02

Matahari bersinar sangat bersahabat. Deburan ombak menyapa bibir pantai yang tertutup pasir yang putih. Hutan tropis di sisi pantai membuat suasana menjadi sejuk. Sungguh satu hari yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai dan melupakan semua kepenatan dunia.

Namun semua keindahan yang ditawarkan alam itu tak membuat kru bajak laut Mugiwara mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari sosok seorang anak kecil mungkin berumur enam sampai tujuh tahun berambut pirang dengan alis yang berbentuk spiral di ujungnya. Anak itu pulas dalam gendongan Zoro yang raut wajahnya tak terbaca.

Sosok kecil itu familiar bagi semua yang ada di sana. Karena jelas mereka mengenali anak itu sebagai Sanji, juru masak mereka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Blue Sphere © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Zoro x Sanji**

**Multichap – Mutlipair - Multigenre**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Zoro, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa _Cook_ - _san_ bisa jadi seperti itu?” tanya Robin yang bertugas menginterogasi Zoro sementara mini Sanji sedang dalam pantauan Chopper yang memeriksa kondisi badannya. Dia dan Zoro kini ada di perpustakaan, menghindar dari makhluk-makhluk yang penuh rasa ingin tahu tapi pertanyaannya tak pernah bermutu.

Zoro mengacak rambutnya, “Entahlah. Seperti yang kami pergi mencari apa saja yang bia di makan di dalam hutan. Lalu dia memakan buah yang mirip dengan strawberi hanya saja berwarna ungu kehijauan.”

Mendengar itu Robin jadi teringat sesuatu, dia buru-buru menuju ke rak dan menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit. Dengan cepat Robin membuka halaman buku itu dan berhenti di sebuah bab, “Buah seperti ini?”

Zoro melihat gambar buah yang ditunjuk oleh Robin, “Persis.”

“Cook- _san_ memakan buah yang menyusahkan,” ujar Robin. “Buah ini memiliki efek seperti _Modo Modo no mi_. Membuat seseorang kembali ke wujud anak-anak.”

Wajah Zoro berubah sedikit pucat, teringat kasus mereka yang berhubungan dengan pengguna _Modo Modo no mi_. “Apa tak ada cara untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula?”

Robin menggeleng. “Ini adalah buah yang sangat langka. Efek dari buah ini akan berakhir sampai satu bulan..”

“Tiga puluh hari? Menyusahkan sekali.”

Tapi Robin belum selesai. Dia membaca paragraf terakhir tentang buah langka itu, “Menurut buku, ingatan orang yang memakan buah ini juga akan mengalami kemunduran, sama seperti fisik mereka. Jadi... _Cook_ - _san_ tak akan ingat apapun tentang kita.”

Zoro hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

.

Dengan penjelasan Robin, seluruh penghuni Sunny yang kini berkumpul di dekat tiang utama kapal itu jadi benar-benar hening, walau hanya untuk beberapa detik saja.

“Jadi… saat ini Sanji tak ingat siapa kita?” tany Chopper dengan wajah memelas dan suara yang bergetar.

Sejenak suasana hening lagi sampai Luffy angkat bicara.

“JANGAN SEDIH!!” serunya. “Walau Sanji tak ingat apa-apa, dia tetap _nakama_ kita. Tak akan ada yang berubah.”

Ucapan Luffy membuat suasana segera mencair.

“Kau benar, Luffy,” kata Ussop. “Sanji tetap lah Sanji.”

Sementara yang lain sibuk mengutarakan semua pikiran positif mereka, Zoro menjauh dari lingkaran itu dan menuju ke dek belakang. Dia masih tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nanti.

Dan harus dia apakan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya ini?

.

Akhirnya Sanji bangun saat matahari nyaris terbenam, menyisakan lembayung senja yang indah di garis cakrawala. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan semua kru Mugiwara, mereka membuat skenario bawa Sanji ditemukan mengapung di laut. Semua atas ide Robin agar Sanji tak ketakutan, mengingat saat ini dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Untunglah reaksi Sanji tak seperti yang dibayangkan kru Mugiwara. Sanji hanya diam, memandang orang-orang yang kini asing baginybaa, lalu dia bilang kalau mungkin kapal tempatnya bekerja diserang bajak laut. Tapi begitu tahu dia sekarang ada di kapal bajak laut, Sanji malah dengan santainya bilang kalau dia menjadi korban penculikan.

“Dengar, ya!!!” Luffy berkacak pinggang di depan Sanji yang masih duduk di tempat tidur di ruang perawatan. “Kami tidak menculikmu. Kami menolongmu. Itu berbeda.”

Sanji kecil memandang Luffy, tak tampak gentar, “Terserah sajalah. Kalian mau buang aku ke laut juga terserah.”

Luffy menghela napas, mencoba sabar.

“Kami tidak akan membuangmu ke laut,” ujar Robin, menggantikan Luffy. “Karena kami tak tahu dari mana asalmu, dan katamu kau bekerja di kapal, pasti akan susah kalau harus mencari di lautan seluas ini. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami saja?”

Sanji tak lama berpikir sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ajakan itu. Baginya asal dia punya tempat berlindung, itu saja sudah cukup.

Kru Mugiwara yang sudah tahu sebagian besar dari masa kecil Sanji, tak berkomentar dan mencoba untuk bersikap wajar. Sewajar orang yang baru berkenalan dengan orang lain. Setelah sesi saling memperkenalkan diri, Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper pun diserahi tugas untuk menganjak Sanji berkeliling Sunny.

“Lalu… apa tugasku di sini?” tanya Sanji setelah mereka kembali ke dek utama.

Ditanya seperti itu, Ussop dan Chopper memandang Luffy selaku kapten.

Luffy memiringkan kepala, “Tugas? Tak ada yang khusus sih. Kau boleh melakukan apapun di sini. Kau kan bukan tahanan. Sekarang kau sudah jadi teman kami.”

Jawaban itu mengejutkan Sanji.

“Kau mau makan, main, tidur. Terserah saja. Tak ada aturan di kapal ini.” Luffy menepuk kepala Sanji, “Kau harus mengganggap Sunny ini sebagai rumahmu!”

“Itu benar, Sanji. Kita akan bersenang-senang di sini,” seru Chopper.

Melihat wajah-wajah yang sangat bersahabat di hadapannya, senyum pun muncul di wajah Sanji, “Heh! Kalian ini bajak laut yang sangat aneh.”

.

.

Setelah itu, tiga hari berlalu tanpa insiden berarti. Hanya satu yang dirasa sangat aneh di Sunny, yaitu fakta kalau Zoro jelas-jelas menghindari Sanji kecil.

“Apa dia membenciku?”

Robin menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang mengupas apel untuk membuat camilan sore. “Siapa maksudmu?” tanyanya pada Sanji yang membantunya di dapur.

“Yang berambut hijau itu. Dia sama sekali tak memandangku, atau bicara padaku.”

Nami, yang juga ada di dapur, bertukar pandang dengan Robin, tapi tak bicara apa-apa.

“Zoro tidak membencimu, Sanji,” kata Robin akhirnya. “Dia hanya kikuk kalau berhadapan dengan anak kecil.”

“Itu benar. Zoro itu isi kepalanya cuma otot. Dia bukan orang yang bisa beramah-ramah pada orang lain. Tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Sebentar juga kalian pasti jadi akrab.”  Nami membuka lemari pendingin dan menuang jus ke dalam sebuah gelas lalu memberikannya pada Sanji.

“Ah, terima kasih, kakak cantik,” kata Sanji dengan senyum manis.

Mendadak Nami langsung terduduk lemas di sebelah Robin.

“Kau kenapa, Navigator- _san_?” tanya Robin.

“Entah kenapa… wajah kecil ini menggemaskan sekali kalau sedang tersenyum. Membuatku tak tahan ingin memeluknya.”

Robin tertawa kecil, “Ternyata _Cook_ - _san_ memang pemuja wanita sejak kecil.”

Sanji hanya diam, menikmati jus dalam gelasnya.

Selesai membantu Robin dan Nami di dapur, Sanji pun keluar karena diminta untuk beristirahat oleh dua wanita itu.

“OOOO!! SANJI!! SUDAH SELESAI DENGAN PEKERJAANMU?”

Sanji menoleh dan melihat Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper duduk di pagar dek dan masing-masing memegang alat pancing. Ada juga Brook yang mengiringi para pemancing itu dengan alunan biolanya yang sangat merdu.

Awalnya Sanji terkejut dengan kehadiran makhluk-makhluk absurd di kapal ini, tapi karena mereka sangat baik dan lucu, Sanji pun segera akrab dengan penghuni kapal ini.

Sanji pun menuju ke pagar dek, “Kalian memancing apa?”

“Apa saja yang tertangkap dengan umpan milik Ussop ini. Shishishi… Kau mau memancing juga?” Tawar Luffy.

“Tidak. Aku tidak jago memancing.” Sanji memanjat ke dek dan duduk di sebelah Chopper yang Sanji suka memeluknya karena bulunya hangat dan lembut sekali. Sambil menikmati alunan biola Brook, Sanji memandang ke sekeliling. Lautan biru membentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Rasanya jadi ingin terjun dan berenang bebas di air yang jernih itu.

Ketenangan itu mendadak buyar saat alarm berbunyi nyaring dan uara Franky terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kapal.

“KAPAL BAJAK LAUT DARI SELATAN! MEREKA SUDAH MENYIAPKAN SENJATA!!”

Segera saja semua personil di kapal itu meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan bersiap untuk penyerangan.

“Sanji! Kau masuk ke dalam dan tetap di sana!!” seru Luffy.

Sanji mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamar. Namun sebuah ledakan terjadi di dekat lambung kapal dan menimbulkan ombak besar yang membuat kapal berguncang hebat. Tubuh kecil Sanji terlempar akibat serangan itu.

Sanji sudah siap saja jatuh ke laut, tapi nyatanya dia tertangkap oleh tangan besar yang kokoh. Saat sadar siapa yang menangkapnya, Sanji sampai tak bisa berkata. Zoro, yang selama ini menghindarinya terang-terangan, kini menggendongnya, setengah memeluknya.

“Perhatikan langkahmu!” Zoro melompat dan mendarat di depan pintu kamar. “Jangan keluar!” dia menurunkan Sanji setelah membuka pintu.

Sanji masuk ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan pintu itu tertutup. Dia buru-buru menuju ke sudut kamar dan meringkuk di sana. Pikiran buruk berseliweran di kepalanya. Kru kapal ini tak sampai sepuluh orang, bagaimana mereka bisa melawan kalau ada musuh? Setahunya bajak laut selalu memiliki banyak anggota dalam satu kapal.

Menutup rapat kedua telinganya, Sanji pun memejamkan mata. Berdoa supaya semua baik-baik saja.

.

Setelah suara-suara keributan berlalu, barulah Sanji beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan takut-takut dia membuka pintu, dan dia terkejut melihat kru Mugiwara berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun di antara puluhan anggota bajak laut dari kapal sebelah. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok Zoro yang berdiri di depan kamar, tampak paling gagah dibanding yang lain.

Sanji terkejut saat Zoro mendadak menoleh.

“Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Masih setengah kaget, Sanji mengangguk. Dia makin tertegun saat senyum muncul di wajah Zoro.

“Kau tidak menangis. Hebat.” Kata pemuda berambut hijau dengan luka di mata kirinya itu sambil mengacak rambut Sanji.

“Shishishi… Kau tidak perlu takut, Sanji. Kami ini tidak terkalahkan. Apalagi sejak tadi Zoro tak beranjak dari depan pintu, tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu.” Luffy membantu Franky dan Brook untuk memindah tubuh-tubuh bajak laut yang tak sadarkan diri kembali ke kapal mereka yang berdekatan dengan Sunny.

Tak disangka oleh siapapun yang ada di sana, Sanji mendadak memeluk kaki Zoro dan mmbenamkan wajahnya di sana.

“Oi oi… baru saja kubilang kau hebat karena tidak menangis. Kenapa malah begini?”

Semua di sana tertawa.

“Biarkan saja. Dia hanya merasa lega.” Ujar Robin yang memindah tubuh-tubuh yang bergeletakan di halaman Sunny dengan tangan-tangan ekstranya.

Tak lama Nami melompat dari kapal sebelah bersama Ussop dan Chopper dalam wujud besarnya. Mereka membawa banyak sekali peti dan kantung besar.

“Panen besar, Nami?” Luffy terkekeh.

Nami tampak puas, “Lumayan untuk tambahan isi brankas.”

Sisa hari itu pun berlangsung dengan sangat damai. Sunny berlayar meninggalkan perairan itu dan menuju ke pulau selanjutnya yang menurut navigator hebat mereka, akan bisa dicapai dalam waktu dua hari.

.

#

.

Sejak kejadian penyerangan lalu, Sanji menjadi dekat, kalau tak mau dibilang lengket, dengan Zoro. Anak itu tak pernah absen dari sebelah Zoro di waktu senggangnya setelah membantu Robin dan Nami di dapur. Zoro pun tampaknya sudah lelah menghindari Sanji dan membiarkan bocah itu ada di sekitarnya.

Seperti hari ini, Sanji duduk diam di tangga menuju ‘kebun’ di dek atas sambil menunggu Zoro yang sedang latihan. Karena saat ini Sunny tengah bersandar di sebuah pulau, kru yang lain sudah turun dari kapal dan menuju kota untuk mengisi kembali persediaan makanan dan juga kebutuhan yang lain. Tapi Sanji tak ingin ikut, dia lebih memilih tetap ada di kapal bersama Zoro. Sebenarnya ada Franky juga, tapi dia mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya dan tak mau diganggu.

Zoro akhirnya meletakkan barbel berukuran sekian kali lipat tubuhnya dan mengelap keringat dengan handuk yang terlipat di sebelah Sanji. “Kenapa kau tidak ikut Nami dan Robin?”

“Tidak. Aku mau di sini saja.”

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Zoro memandang sekilas bocah yang duduk di tangga. Sanji dewasa pasti tak akan menyiakan kesempatan pergi dengan Robin juga Nami. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kotak bambu anyam di sebelah Sanji. “Apa itu?”

“Onigiri.” Sanji membuka kotak itu dan menyodorkannya pada Zoro. “Aku memang tidak jago masak, tapi kalau cuma nasi kepal, aku bisa.”

Zoro mengambil sebuah onigiri yang bentuknya sedikit berantakan itu. Wajarlah untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi saat dia memakannya, Zoro terkejut karena rasa onigiri itu benar-benar sama dengan yang biasa Sanji buatkan untuknya.

“… Rasanya… tidak enak, ya?” tanya Sanji.

“Tidak,” jawab Zoro seketika. “Ini enak. Sungguh.”

Wajah Sanji langsung berubah ceria. “Aku ingin menjadi koki. Makanya aku giat belajar memasak. Aku senang kau suka makanan buatanku.”

Tak mampu menolak senyum polos yang manis itu, Zoro pun menepuk kepala Sanji, “Kau pasti akan jadi koki yang hebat.”

“Sungguh? Kau yakin?”

“Aku yakin.”

Senyum Sanji semakin lebar. “Ternyata benar kata yang lain tentangmu.”

Zoro duduk di sebelah Sanji, “Mereka bilang apa?”

“Mereka bilang kau itu orang baik, meski wajahmu seram.”

Zoro mendengus, “Jangan dengar ocehan mereka!”

Tapi Sanji masih tersenyum, “Mereka benar kok. Kau orang baik.” Lalu dia melompat berdiri dan menarik lengan Zoro, “Kalau kau sudah selesai latihan, temani aku di depan, ya?!” pintanya.

Menghabiskan sisa onigirinya, Zoro pun berdiri lalu mengikuti Sanji ke dek utama. Di sana, Sanji duduk di ayunan dan Zoro di tempat duduk yang melingkari tiang utama kapal. Dalam diam dia memandang Sanji yang asik berayun sambil menggumamkan lagu Bink’s Sake, mungkin diajari Brook. Ada seulas senyum di wajah Zoro melihat Sanji kecil yang tampak senang sekali berayun.

Sejujurnya, dia kemarin itu menghindari Sanji karena dia merasa bersalah. Dia tak bisa menjaga Sanji padahal dia ada di dekatnya. Seharusnya Zoro lebih waspada karena dia tahu benar watak Sanji yang pasti penasaran pada buah-buah ajaib yang baru pertama dia lihat. Harusnya Zoro bisa mencegah Sanji memakan buah aneh itu, tapi nyatanya dia hanya diam saja….

Zoro meraih saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pematik. Dia menghirup aroma tembakau dari bungkus rokok yang tinggal separuh terisi itu. Aroma khas yang selalu dia dapat dari bibir Sanji… Sanji dewasa tentu saja.

“Kau merokok?”

Pandangan Zoro beralih pada Sanji yang masih seru berayun, kini semakin tinggi dan tinggi.

“Tidak. Ini bukan punyaku.” Zoro meletakkan dua benda itu di sebelahnya. “Jangan terlalu tinggi. Nanti kau jatuh.”

Bukannya berhenti, Sanji malah mempercepat ayunannya, “Kalau begitu… tangkap aku!!!”

Zoro tercengang sebentar saat melihat Sanji melompat dari ayunan saat berada di titik tertinggi, “O… OII!!!” dia langsung berdiri dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecil Sanji.

“Ahahaha!! Tertangkap!!” Sanji tertawa senang, mengabaikan wajah Zoro yang pucat pasi. “Kau hebat. Sekali lagi, ya?”

“JANGAN!!” seru Zoro seketika. Dia menurunkan Sanji, “Kau pasti ketularan Luffy. Jangan ikuti dia!”

“Tapi dia kan kapten.” Sanji membenahi pakaiannya, hasil perpaduan dari baju Chopper dan Luffy yang entah diapakan oleh dua wanita di kapal itu hingga buat di badannya.

“Pokoknya jangan! Kau dengar aku?”

Sanji mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Baiklah,” katanya lesu. “Padahal tadi menyenangkan sekali.”

Melihat wajah muram Sanji, Zoro jadi tidak tega juga. Dia menghela napas panjang, “Baiklah… kau boleh lakukan itu lagi.”

Wajah Sanji langsung sumringah.

“ASAL! Saat itu aku ada di dekatmu. _Deal_?”

“ _Deal_!!” seru Sanji yang langsung naik lagi ke ayunan.

Soro berkacak pinggang, tak bisa menahan senyumnya, “… Bocah.”

.

Malam sudah meraja saat Nami kembali ke kapal bersama Robin dan Ussop.

“San~ji- _kun_. Aku bawa oleh-oleh untukmu.”

Sanji, yang saat itu lagi-lagi sedang menemani Zoro latihan, kali ini di dek depan, langsung menghampiri Nami.

“Lihat!! Baju baru untukmu!” Nami mengeluarkan kaus dan celana panjang dari tas belanjaannya.

“Ini untukku?” Sanji takjub menerima baju berwarna biru itu.

“Yap. Masih ada banyak di sini.” Nami menyerahkan tas kertas besar yang dia bawa pada Sanji.

“WAAHH!! Terima kasih, kakak cantik!!”

Menerima serangan wajah kecil menggemaskan yang tersenyum begitu lebar padanya, Nami mendadak jadi lemas dan langsung duduk bersimpuh, ingin menangis mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

“Navigator- _san_ , kau kenapa lagi?”

“ _Nee_ - _sama_ ….” Nami memandang Robin dengan mata berbinar-binar, bukan karena senang, tapi karena menahan airmata. “Sepertinya aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan… aku… aku ini seorang _shotacon_.” Seketika Nami berharap ombak besar menggulungnya.

Robin tertawa, “Bukan begitu, _Navigator_ - _san_. Mini _Cook_ - _san_ hanya terlalu menggemaskan saja. Aku juga merasa seperti itu.” Robin menepuk kepala Nami. Dia memandang Sanji yang sedang memamerkan baju barunya pada Zoro. “Tapi lihat… sepertinya pasangan nomor satu kita sudah kembali.”

Nami ikut memandang ke arah Sanji dan Zoro. “Robin… tolong jangan buat kepalaku berpikir hal yang tidak perlu.”

Robin tertawa lagi.

.

#

.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu damai. Sanji kecil sudah menjadi satu dengan anggota Mugiwara lain, yang tentu saja menyimpan rapat tentang insiden yang menimpa Sanji. Di waktu senggangnya, dia sering bermain dengan Chopper, entah kejar-kejaran, atau main perusutan. Seperti janjinya, Sanji hanya berani melompat dari ayunan kalau ada Zoro di sana. Hanya Zoro yang tak akan pernah gagal menangkapnya. Dia juga sering memancing dengan Luffy, mengisi akuarium dengan berbagai jenis ikan yang berhasil mereka dapatnya.

Hidupnya di Thousand Sunny ini sungguh berbeda dengan kapal tempat dia bekerja sebelum ini.

Sanji juga mulai rajin berlatih memasak, tentu saja dibawah pengawasan Robin dan Nami yang rasanya menjadi protektif pada si kecil. Satu dua kali masakan Sanji gagal, tapi pernah juga dia membuat masakan yang sangat enak. Seperti hari ini.

“ENAK!!! SPAGHETTI INI ENAK SEKALI, SANJI!!” Seru Luffy yang memakan sepiring penuh pasta berbumbu pedas itu.

“Un! Un!! Enak sekali!!” seru Chopper membeo.

Sanji berdiri di ujung meja, tersanjung atas pujian yang ditujukan untuknya. Tapi memasak untuk banyak orang tentu saja membuat fisik seorang bocah jadi kelelahan. Sanji menguap dan langsung duduk di sebelah Zoro. Begitu bersandar di lengan Zoro, Sanji pun langsung pulas.

“Oi, tidurlah di kamar!” Zoro menepuk pipi Sanji, tapi bocah itu bergeming.

Nami terkikik, “Sudahlah, Zoro. Temani dia. Lagian kau kan sudah selesai makan.”

“Cih. Kalian itu suka sekali memanfaatkan orang.” Toh biar bicara begitu, Zoro menggendong Sanji dan menuju ke pintu.

“Oei, Zoro.”

“Hah?” Zoro menoleh pada Luffy.

“Jangan apa-apakan dia, lho!!”

Wajah Zoro sontak berubah merah padam entah karena marah atau malu atau murka, “AHO!!! JANGAN BERPIKIR YANG MACAM-MACAM!!!!” teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Suara tawa pun menggema di ruangan dapur yang mea menjadi satu dengan ruang makan itu. Zoro langsung keluar dari dapur dan dengan sengaja menghentakkan kaki di setiap langkahnya.

Dia membawa Sanji ke kamar dan membaringkan anak itu di tempat tidur. Setelah menyelimutinya, Zoro hendak beranjak, tapi tangan kecil Sanji menahan _haramaki_ -nya, membuat Zoro tak punya pilihan selain ikut berbaring di sebelah anak itu.  Zoro mengusap-usap punggung Sanji, membiarkan anak itu bergelung nyaman dalam selimut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada rasa rindu dalam hatinya. Empat belas hari tak bertengkar dengan Sanji, tak memakan masakannya. Tak menghirup arpma tembakau yang selalu mengikutinya. Tak memeluknya….

Entah apa Zoro bisa bertahan seperti ini untuk dua minggu lagi.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Zoro pun memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

#

.

.

Laut di pagi itu benar-benar bersahabat. Ombak tenang, matahari pun mulai mengintip di ufuk timur, memberikan cahaya pada langit biru yang tak berawan. Sungguh… ini pagi yang sangat indah dan dama—

“AAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _KUSO_ _MARIMO_?!”

Kita coret kata damai.

Teriakan itu mengguncang seisi Sunny yang sebelumnya masih lelap dalam mimpi indah mereka. Ussop melompat bangun saking kagetnya sampai kepalanya menghantam langit-langit kamar karena dia tidur di atas. Brook yang tidur di bawah Ussop, terjengkang jatuh ke lantai dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit. Zoro, tak usah ditanya kenapa, ada di reruntuhan kayu di reruntuhan dinding kayu kamar itu. Sedang Luffy, ternyata masih pulas dengan air liur membentuk pulau besar di bantalnya.

Tak hanya mereka, Robin dan Nami pun terbangun karena suara kencang itu. Franky, yang tadinya khusyuk dengan mesin-mesin di ruang kerjanya sampai ikut menjerit karena kakinya tertimpa palu super besar. Chopper yang tidur di ruang perawatan pun sampai jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Untung saja ikon singa di kapal itu tak ikut melompat karena terkejut.

Semua, kecuali Luffy tentu saja, langsung memandang ke pusat keributan pagi itu, Nami dan Robin pun sampai masuk ke kamar para cowok dengan memakai piyama tidur dan mantel mereka. Begitu juga dengan Chopper dan Franky.

“Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Fajar belum juga naik,” kata Nami bete karena waktu tidur cantiknya berkurang. Tapi dia langsung sadar penuh begitu melihat yang duduk di salah satu tempat tidur, berbungkus selimut tipis, menyisakan kepalanya saja. Dan itu… bukan sosok seorang anak kecil. “Sa… SANJI- _KUN_?!!” serunya.

“Nami- _san_ , Robin- _chan_ …” saat itu Sanji baru sadar kalau semua— sekali lagi, kecuali Luffy yang masih tetap pulas— memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. “Kalian ini kenapa?”

“S-s-s-s-s-SANJIIIII!!! KAU SUDAH PULIH!!!” Seru Ussop. Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

“Sanji- _san_!! Kau sembuh!! Syukurlah!! YOHOHOHOHO!!!” Brook membenahi posisi duduknya.

“Sanjiiiii!! Syukurlah… aku… aku… huhuhuhu~” Chopper menghambur dalam pelukan Sanji.

“Syukurlah, _Cook_ - _san_.” Kata Robin.

Sanji, yang bingung dan tak mengerti akan reaksi para _nakama_ -nya ini hanya bisa diam, memandang semua dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Akhirnya keributan itu usai dan semua beralih ke dapur, tentu saja setelah Sanji berpakaian dengan lebih pantas. Di dapur, Sanji menyajikan susu hangat dan duduk bersama _nakama_ -nya yang lain. Dia diam mendengar penjelasan Robin, yang dirawa paling waras, tentang apa yang terjadi padanya selama dua minggu terakhir.

“—Jadi karena buahnya belum matang, ternyata efeknya pun jadi hanya setengah.” Robin membuka buku yang sama dengan yang dia tunjukkan pada Zoro. Dia membuka halaman terakhir dari bab buah misterius yang Sanji makan, “Kalau sudah matang sempurna, warnanya akan berubah biru kemerahan. Karena itu _Cook_ - _san_ sudah pulih hanya dalam waktu empat belas hari.”

Sanji membenturkan keningnya di meja, “Berubah jadi anak kecil… lalu aku tidur… tidur di…” Bayangan akan dirinya yang ada dalam pelukan Zoro membuat Sanji langsung melesat ke pojok dapur dan mencoba membenamkan diri ke dinding. Mukanya ditutup kedua telapak tangannya, “Kenapa harus dengan _marimo_ mesum itu? Kalau aku versi kecil begitu dicintai Nami- _san_ dan Robin- _chan_ , harusnya aku tidur dengan mereka. Tapi kenapa malah dengan _marimo_ mesum itu…”

“KAU YANG MENAHANKU PERGI, _SHITTY COOK_!!!” Seru Zoro kesal karena dipanggil mesum berkali-kali.

Lagi-lagi tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

Semua baru berhenti ketika pintu terbuka dan muncullah Luffy yang masih setengah sadar. Sang kapten menguap lebar dan bicara seperti orang mabuk. Entah bagaimana, dia tahu posisi Sanji yang sedang berjongkok di sudut dapur. “Sanji… makan…”

Dan semua di sana bersamaan memutuskan untuk meneruskan aktifitas pagi mereka dengan cara yang lebih normal. Setidaknya normal dalam tolok ukur mereka.

.

.

“Ini. Camilanmu.”

Zoro menoleh dan melihat Sanji membawa nampan berisi piring kecil dengan tiga kepal onigiri. Sebatang rokok menyala dan terselip di sudut bibirnya. Zoro pun mengakhiri latihan sorenya dan menghampiri Sanji yang juga membawakan handuk. Mereka berdua duduk di tangga, menikmati matahari sore dari dek belakang.

“Tak kusangka kau lihai menghadapi anak kecil.” Kata Sanji yang sudah mendengar rangkuman kisah hidupnya sebagai bocah selama dua minggu dari Chopper.

“Tidak sama sekali.” Zoro menikmati onigiri yang sangat sesuai dengan seleranya.

“Tapi semua bilang aku… yang kecil, lengket sekali denganmu. Kau juga bersikap normal padaku… yang kecil.”

Zoro mendengus, “Aku bisa bersikap seperti itu karena bocah itu adalah kau.” Dia mengambil kepal kedua dan memakannya dengan cepat. “Kalau itu bocah entah dari mana, aku juga tak akan sudi dekat-dekat.”

Yang Zoro tak tahu, saat itu wajah Sanji terasa panas sampai membuat tukang masak itu ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekencang mungkin ke tembok. Niatnya itu tertahan oleh Zoro yang meraih lengannya. Sanji sampai tak bisa berkedip saat melihat mata Zoro lurus memandangnya. Dia juga tak protes saat si ahli pedang itu menyingkirkan rokok dari bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya Sanji memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Zoro menciumnya penuh di bibir. Dia sadar, walau baginya ini adalah sentuhan biasa yang kemarin baru dia rasakan, namun bagi Zoro ini adalah sentuhan pertama mereka setelah dua minggu.

Kedua tangan Sanji memeluk Zoro, membiarkan pemuda hijau itu melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Ah… sungguh Sanji berharap ingatannya dua minggu lalu tetap tersimpan. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa Zoro yang menangkapnya dari ayunan. Bagaimana Zoro yang membopongnya setiap kali dia ketiduran.

“Oi, _Cook_ …” Zoro menangkup sisi wajah Sanji dengan tangannya. “Malam ini… temani aku jaga malam.”

Sanji sejenak terdiam, sampai senyum lebar menghias wajahnya, “ _Marimo_ mesum.”

“Hanya padamu.” Zoro menarik kepala Sanji mendekat dan sekali lagi menikmati aroma manis pahit dari bibir koki tukang tendang ini. Yang ada dalam kepala Zoro sekarang hanyalah niatan kalau malam ini, dia akan membayar waktu yang hilang di antara mereka selama dua minggu.

Yang jelas, dia tak akan melepaskan Sanji… walau si pirang itu memohon padanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 


	5. Law x Luffy 02

“DRESSROSA?!!!”

Luffy memandang heran semua _nakama_ -nya yang tampak terkejut tingkat maksimal. “Iya. Mingo mengirimiku undangan. Nih.” Luffy menunjukkan sebuah kartu tebal berwarna pink dengan lambang keluarga Donquixote.

Yang jadi fokus para kru Mugiwara adalah, _Kenapa dari seluruh warna di dunia ini, dia harus memilih pink?_ Tentu saja hanya bisa diutarakan dalam hati.

“Jadi… KITA BERANGKAT KE SANA!! OOOU!!!”

Yang lain hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Mungkin dari seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini, hanya Luffy yang bersemangat untuk kembali ke Dressrosa dan mengunjungi kediaman seorang Shichibukai yang memiliki pengaruh kuat di dunia, dalam artian positif dan negatif.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Blue Sphere © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Law x Luffy (hint of Doflamingo x Rosinante)**

**Multichap – Mutlipair - Multigenre**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luffy berdendang riang sambil duduk di ‘singgasana’nya. Seperti anak yang diajak piknik, kapten kapal bajak laut Mugiwara itu tampak tak sabar begitu pulau tujuan mereka sudah terlihat.

“OOOOO!!!! SUDAH LAMA SEKALI TIDAK KE SINI!!!” seru Luffy, mengabaikan muka-muka malas para _nakama_ -nya yang lebih memilih menuju ke Punk Hazard daripada kembali kemari.

Ya—King Riku selaku Raja yang mengatur urusan politik negara, memang bisa dipastikan akan menyambut mereka dengan sangat baik karena kelompok Mugiwara berperan besar dalam menyelesaikan krisis negara itu beberapa waktu silam. Tapi tidak dengan penguasa utama negara itu. Penguasa yang bahkan lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari seorang Raja. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Doflamingo Donquixote, Shichibukai yang terkenal akan ‘kebuasan’nya entah pada kawan atau lawan, tapi entah dia punya kawan atau tidak, semua masih misteri.

“OOOOO!!! TORAOOOOOO!!!!” Luffy berdiri penuh semangat saat dari dalam lautan muncullah kapal selam yang sangat familiar baginya. Kapal milik bajak laut Heart pimpinan Trafalgar Law.

Kapal selam itu berlayar di samping Sunny dan tak lama Law pun keluar. “Luffy- _ya_? Kenapa kau kemari?” tanya Law heran.

“Mingo mengundangku,” Luffy merogoh sakunya, “Nih!!”

Law hening sejenak memandang kartu berwarna pink menyala itu. Mencoba untuk bersikap normal, Law hanya diam dan membenahi letak topinya.

“Mingo bilang dia mau menjamuku karena kapan hari itu dia merasa tidak sopan padaku. Ternyata dia orang baik.” Luffy tertawa.

Law semakin hening. Seharusnya dia sudah paham benar kalau Luffy ini adalah bajak laut paling simpel dan paling naif di seluruh lautan, tapi nyatanya dia benar-benar belum sepenuhnya mengerti cara kerja otak dari pemuda yang telah memiliki seluruh hatinya itu, tentu saja bukan dalam artian harafiah, walau Law pasti akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan jantungnya untuk disimpan oleh Luffy.

Oke… itu _creepy_.

“Kalian semua diundang?”

Luffy membaca lagi undangan itu, “Tidak. Disini jelas tertulis hanya aku saja. Yang lain di suruh menginap di istana.”

Saat itu Law menghela napas, sudah paham apa maksud Doflamingo mengundang Luffy. Mendadak dia jadi merasa menyesal sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Doflamingo dan juga Corazon kalau saat ini dia dan Luffy tengah menjalin hubungan khusus. Harusnya dia tahu benar sifat Doflamingo yang suka sekali mem- _bully_ orang-orang yang coba mendekati ‘keluarga’nya. Law masih ingat benar bagaimana Doflamingo membuat sekian banyak lelaki yang mendekati Baby 5 lari tunggang langgang karena niat busuk mereka tercium.

Tapi… kalau diingat lagi, undangan yang dikirimkan Doflamingo pada lelaki yang mengincar Baby 5 itu berwarna hitam kelam. Namun tidak untuk undangan Luffy. Pink, yang kalau boleh dibilang, adalah warna yang sudah melekat dalam diri seorang Donquixote Doflamingo. Jadi mungkin Law bisa sedikit lega kalau memikirkan yang diterima Luffy sungguh adalah sebuah undangan, bukan surat ancaman.

Kemudian dua kapal bajak laut itu pun berlayar beriringan hingga mereka merapat ke dermaga utama. Di sana sudah ada sosok familiar yang menanti mereka.

“OOOOOOHH!!! CORA- _SAN_!!!!” seru Luffy. Fakta kalau Luffy yang jarang sekali memakai honorifik pada orang lain selalu memanggil Corazon dengan tambahan _san_ , jelas sekali kalau dia menyukai tangan kanan sekaligus adik kandung Doflamingo itu. “COOORA- _SAN_!!!” Luffy melambai penuh semangat sampai akhirnya dia melompat duluan sebelum kapal merapat sempurna.

Luffy mendarat di sebelah pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang tertutup topi. Wajahnya dihias riasan yang menurut Luffy sangat lucu. Sama seperti kakaknya, Corazon memakai mantel bulu tebal tapi berwarna hitam kelam. “Cora- _san_ sehat?” tanyanya.

Corazon hanya mengangguk.

Law pun mendarat di sebelah Luffy, “Cora- _san_ —” Law hanya sempat bicara sepatah kata itu saja karena Corazon langsung memeluknya erat. “C-Cora- _san_!! Lepas!! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!!!”

Luffy terkikik melihat itu. Dia selalu senang melihat interaksi Law dan Corazon, rasanya seperti dia, Ace dan Sabo. Selalu rukun.

Corazon lalu melepaskan Law dan memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya. Law hanya mengangguk-angguk dan lufy mutlak bengong, tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Corazon dengan semua isyarat itu.

“Hmm… baiklah.” Law memandang Luffy, juga para kru dari dua kapal bajak laut yang sudah bersandar di dermaga. “Cora- _san_ bilang semua kru kita sudah ditunggu di istana. Mereka juga diizinkan ikut serta dalam kompetisi di _colosseum_.”

Tak ada seorang pun yang bertanya bagaimana Law bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Corazon.

“Ou!! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya!” Luffy melambai pada para _nakama_ -nya yang masih ada di atas kapal.

“T-TUNGGU DULU, LUFFY!! Kau yakin mau pergi sendiri?” tanya Nami khawatir.

“Tenang saja. Ada Torao dan Cora- _san_ bersamaku.”

 _Itu yang membuat kami khawatir, idiot_. Batin para kru Mugiwara, kecuali Robin yang tampak percaya seratus persen pada kaptennya. Mereka memandang bagaimana Luffy berjalan di antara Law dan Corazon. Namun baru saja maju beberapa langkah, mendadak Corazon terpeleset dan jatuh dengan suksesnya. Semua yakin kalau kepala pria itu telak menghantai lantai pelabuhan.

_APA KAMI BILAAAAANG?!_

Jeritan itu hanya mampu bergema dalam ruang hati yang sudah tak bisa lagi menampung rasa kaget.

“Cora- _san_ tidak apa-apa?” Luffy membantu Corazon berdiri.

Lagi-lagi Corazon hanya mengangguk.

Luffy tak paham kenapa tapi dia dengar dari Law kalau Corazon memang sama sekali tak pernah bicara di hadapan sembarang orang. Kalau Corazon sampai bicara langsung, itu tandanya dia sangat sayang pada orang tersebut. Di keluarga Donquixote sendiri, hanya Doflamingo dan Law yang pernah mendengar suara Corazon.

Luffy mengikuti langkah Law dan Corazon menuju ke kediaman keluarga Donquixote yang berada di sisi berlawanan dengan arah menuju istana. Baru sekali ini Luffy menuju kediaman kelompok bajak laut Donquixote, walau rumor yang beredar tentang keluarga itu sama sekali jauh dari kata ‘bersahabat’, dan walau kesan pertama Luffy pada Doflamingo bukanlah kesan yang menyenangkan, tapi Luffy merasa aman karena ada Torao bersamanya.

“Shishishishi…”

“Kau kenapa, Luffy- _ya_?”

“Tidak. Hanya merasa senang. Itu saja.”

Ketiganya pun masuk ke istana megah milih Doflamingo dan dengan memakai lift khusus, mereka langsung diantar ke pusat bangunan megah itu, tempat ‘sakral’ yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Elite Officer atau orang yang khusus diundang oleh Doflamingo.

.

#

.

“Oh!! Kau sudah datang, Mugiwara no Luffy- _kun_. Duduklah!!” sosok pria berambut pirang cepak yang memakai kacamata dan mantel bulu berwarna pink, duduk di kursi di ujung meja. Dialah Donquixote Doflamingo, pimpinan utama di Dressrosa ini. Tak seperti biasanya, ruang makan itu kosong, padahal kalau jam makan seperti ini biasanya penuh dengan _Elite Officer_ yang merupakan anngota utama keluarga Donquixote.

Ruangan itu sangat besar, dihiasi lampu gantung dari kristal dan barang-barang kesenian mewah lainnya. Jendela-jendela tinggi besar terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara segar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Luffy masih terpana di depan pintu ruang makan besar yang mewah, tapi bukan dekorasinya yang membuat Luffy terpesona, melainkan hidangan yang sudah tersaji di meja, memenuhi tempat panjang itu dengan berbagai makanan yang sungguh menggugah selera.

“OOOOOOHH!! MAKAN!!!” serunya.

Saat itu Law rasanya ingin mengikat Luffy, tapi apa daya dia tak mampu karena Luffy keburu menerima tawaran Doflamingo untuk duduk di kursi yang terdekat dengannya. Pasrah, Law pun ikut duduk di sebelah Luffy, berseberangan dengan Corazon. Sedikit kelewat waspada, Law mengamati perlakuan Doflamingo pada Luffy. Sejauh ini, pria itu masih bersikap normal, seperti bertanya bagaimana perjalanan Luffy sampai ke Dressrosa atau hal-hal sepele lainnya. Rasa lega dan bingung membuat Law tak bicara apa-apa. Baru kali ini dia lihat seorang Doflamingo berbasa-basi.

Namun ‘obrolan’ itu tak berlangsung lama karena jelas sekali Luffy sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi semua makanan di meja. Maka Doflamingo selaku tuan rumah pun mempersilahkan semua untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Masih mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira akan Doflamingo lakukan pada Luffy, Law pun memakan _steak_ yang sudah tersaji untuknya.

“ENAAAAKK!!!” seru Luffy. “Mingo!! Ini enak sekali.”

Tak keberatan namanya berubah jadi mirip seperti nama buah, Doflamingo terbahak, “Makanlah sampai kau puas, bocah!”

“OU!!” Luffy benar-benar menikmati suguhan itu.

Law tak mampu berpikir bagaimana kedua tangan Luffy bergerak dengan tepat mengambil makanan yang ada jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Berulang kali tangan Luffy memanjang lewat di depannya, tapi Law coba untuk tetap tenang. Dia sudah paham sekali kapasitas perut Luffy yang jauh di atas batas wajar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Law baru sadar kalau tangan Luffy yang memelar panjang, kembali tanpa membawa piring baru. Dia memandang Luffy yang tampaknya bingung, tapi pemuda itu tak menyerah. Pandangan Law mengikuti kemana gerak tangan Luffy dan dia juga baru sadar kalau semua piring yang diincar oleh Luffy mendadak bergerak sendiri.

Law segera beralih memandang Doflamingo yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum, tapi jemarinya terus bergerak. Segeralah Law tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan kemampuannya, Doflamingo memindah letak piring yang diincar oleh Luffy. Law memandang Corazon, berusaha meminta bantuan dalam diam, tapi ternyata Corazon masih sibuk dengan proses makannya karena tak sekali dua kali pisau dan garpunya melayang entah karena apa.

Merasa tak bisa mengganggu Corazon, Law hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau dia sampai protes, ulah Doflamingo pasti semakin menjadi.

Sementara itu, Luffy yang masih keheranan, berhenti makan sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya. “… Oi, Mingo… di sini tidak ada hantu, kan?”

Doflamingo terkekeh, “Tidak. Aku tidak memelihara gadis hantu seperti si _Taka no Me_ itu.”

Tak bertanya lagi, Luffy kembali makan, kini tanpa ‘kejadian misterius’ di mana incarannya selalu berpindah tempat. Namun lepas beberapa menit, hal itu terulang lagi, membuat Luffy menghisap bibirnya sendiri.

“Luffy- _ya_ … makan ini saja.” Law mengambilkan sebuah piring besar berisi lobster. Lama-lama kasihan juga melihat muka Luffy.

Baru saja Luffy hendak mengambilnya, piring itu mendadak terbang sendiri ke sebelah Doflamingo yang ketara sekali kalau sedang menahan tawa.

Masih tak mengerti, Luffy melanjutkan makannya walau tak secepat tadi. Sambil makan pemuda itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya berharap melihat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata membawa pergi semua makanan di meja.

Detik-detik berlalu berasa bagaikan jam yang berhenti berputar sampai akhirnya Luffy sadar apa yang terjadi.

“AAAH!!! MINGO!! TERNYATA KAU PELAKUNYA!!” seru Luffy.

Tawa Doflamingo pun menggema di ruang makan itu. “BWAHAHAHA!! Mukamu itu lucu sekali, bocah.”

“KEMBALIKAN MAKANANKU!!”

“Ambil saja kalau kau bisa.”

Setelahnya, di ruangan itu seperti terjadi pertempuran yang seru sekali, kalau tak mau disebut konyol sekali. Law hanya diam melihat kelakuan Luffy dan Doflamingo yang saling berebut makanan, walau sebenarnya apapun yang berhasil diambil oleh Doflamingo sama sekali tak disentuh. Sedangkan Corazon, sejak tadi dia masih berusaha memotong daging _steak_ -nya dengan serius agar dua alat makannya tak terbang lagi dan menimbulkan korban yang tak perlu.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara makan yang berlangsung begitu _absurd_ , Law saja sampai heran dia bisa melewatinya dengan selamat, Doflamingo mengutus Law supaya menemani Luffy. Jadilah kini dia ada di kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Luffy selama menginap di sini. Dan sekarang Luffy sedang dalam mode _gondok_ dan rebahan melingkar di sofa dengan memeluk lututnya.

“Luffy- _ya_ …” Law menepuk pundak Luffy yang mukanya benar-benar masam.

“Mingo itu kenapa sih? Membuat perutku tidak penuh terisi.”

Untuk sejenak Law terdiam, mengingat seberapa banyak tumpukan piring yang ada di kanan kiri Luffy tadi. Lalu dia berdehem pelan, “Doffy memang seperti itu. Tapi itu tandanya dia menyukaimu. Dia tak akan pernah bersikap ramah pada orang yang tak menarik perhatiannya.”

Luffy menggembungkan pipinya sampai benar-benar mirip seperti balon, “Apa itu? Tanda suka kok begitu?”

“Sifat Doffy tak seperti kebanyakan orang. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham padanya.”

Luffy melirik Law tapi mukanya masih tampak kesal, “Baiklah… aku tidak akan marah padanya karena dia orang yang berharga untukmu, Torao.”

Mendengar itu Law tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Luffy. “Terima kasih.”

Luffy hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali melingkarkan diri.

“Aku tinggal sebentar. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Dan lebih baik jangan kemana-mana sebelum kau masuk perangkap orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan di sini.”

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang jadi jawaban dari Luffy.

Law meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ke ruang tidur pribadi milik Doflamingo yang ada di lantai teratas. Dia perlu membicarakan tentang misi yang baru saja selesai dia jalankan. Sampai di depan kamar dengan pintu kayu ganda yang tingginya hampir dua kali lipat dari tingginya itu, Law mengetuknya pelan.

“Siapa?” suara Doflamingo terdengar dari dalam.

“Ini aku, Law.”

“Masuk!”

Law membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi setelah dia masuk, sudah paham benar kalau Doflamingo tak mau sembarang orang melihat ruang privasinya. Sampai di dalam, Law melihat ada Corazon juga di sana, tapi pria itu tak memakai riasannya yang biasa. Dia juga hanya memakai kemeja putih longgar dan celana jeans. Jarang sekali Law melihat penampilan Corazon seperti ini, bukan sebagai _Elite Officer_ keluarga Donquixote, tapi sebagai Rosinante, adik kandung Doflamingo.

Tapi melihat penampilan Corazon yang seperti itu Law paham juga apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar ini sebelum dia masuk. Melihat dari kemeja Corazon yang tak dikancingkan, rambutnya juga tampak berantakan, dan kalau Law lihat dengan lebih teliti, ada semburat merah tipis di wajah Corazon.

Dia bukan anak kecil yang tak mengerti ikatan antara Doflamingo dan Corazon yang sudah melewati batas seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tapi Law tak berkeberatan, urusan hati tak ada yang bisa mengatur.

“Ada apa, Law?” tanya Doflamingo yang duduk di sebelah Corazon, kedua kakinya naik ke atas meja.

“Tentang misiku yang kemarin—”

“Bicarakan itu dengan Diamante! Kau ini baru pulang sudah bicara pekerjaan. Santailah sebentar, Law!”

Saat itu Corazon menepuk sisi sofa di sebelahnya yang kosong, “… Duduk!” katanya singkat sambil membenahi kemejanya.

Kalau sudah begitu, Law tak punya pilihan lain. Dia melepas pedang yang tersandang di punggungnya juga melepas topi yang dia pakai lalu duduk di sebelah Corazon.

Doflamingo bersandar, merentangkan tangannya di badan sofa, “Jadi… yang seperti itu pilihanmu? Seleramu… unik.”

“Luffy- _ya_ punya banyak sisi positif. Walau sifatnya seperti itu, dia orang yang bisa diandalkan.”

“Ya ya ya… kalau darimu sih semua tentang dia jadi bagus,” Doflamingo mengacak rambut Law yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya. “Tapi harus aku akui, dia punya semangat yang bagus. Sejauh ini, cuma dia ‘tamu’ku yang terang-terangan berani melawanku, walau itu cuma urusan sepele di meja makan.”

Ada senyum kecil di wajah Law, “Begitulah Luffy- _ya_ ….”

Doflamingo terkekeh, “Dan cuma dia bocah yang berani memanggilku ‘Mingo’, ada yang salah dengan kepala anak itu.”

Untuk yang satu ini, Law harus mengangguk setuju.

Lalu untuk sejenak, mereka bebincang santai. Bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan, tapi sebagai kakak dan adik, sebagai keluarga, walau Corazon lebih banyak mendengar daripada bicara.

Suasana yang seperti ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Puas mengobrol, Law merasa ini sudah waktunya kembali ke Luffy sebelum pemuda itu mati kebosanan di dalam kamar. Law berpamitan dan membawa pedang juga topinya.

Tapi sampai di luar kamar, Law baru ingat kalau dia ingin minta izin untuk ikut turnamen di _colosseum_ , jadilah dia masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Seketika dia mematung melihat Doflamingo kini tengah mencium, belum masuk tahap mencumbu, Corazon dengan eratnya.

“Apalagi, Law? Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?” tanya Doflamingo, tak memandang Law dan malah sibuk menciumi wajah dan leher adiknya. Bahkan sebelah tangannya sudah menyusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan Corazon.

Mencoba tetap tenang, Law pun mengutarakan maksudnya.

“Kalau mau ikut ya ikut saja. Asal jangan kau babat habis semua petarung di sana!”

Dan Law pun langsung keluar lagi. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat kemesraan dua saudara kandung itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya… jadi malu sendiri. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Law kembali ke kamar tempat Luffy berada. Di sana dia menemukan pemuda itu sedang duduk di jendela, memandang wajah Dressrosa yang tampak dari kamar itu.

“Luffy- _ya_.”

Luffy menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar, “Kau sudah kembali, Torao.” Dia langsung menghampiri kapten bajak laut Heart itu.

“Doflamingo sudah memberi izin kalau kau mau ikut aku ke _colosseum_.”

“COLOSSEUM?! AKU MAU!! MAU MAU MAU!!” seru Luffy. “Apa Cabbage masih ada di sana?”

Law menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Cab— siapa?”

“Itu… yang kemarin dulu marah-marah sama kita. Katanya mencuri ketenaran dia.”

Otak Law langsung berputar dan menemukan memori tentang orang yang dimaksud oleh Luffy, “Maksudmu Cavendish?”

“NAH!! ITU!!”

Menghela napas, Law mencoba maklum, “Ya sudah. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?”

“IKUT!!! Yang lain juga pasti ikut. Mereka mana bisa diam. Nami apalagi. Uang taruhannya pasti besar sekali.”

“Kau yakin sekali akan menang.”

“Aku kan tidak terkalahkan!!”

Keduanya pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Donquixote. Sampai di gerbang depan, mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang gadis. Baby 5 dan Sugar.

“Ah… Law?! Kau sudah pulang?” Baby 5, gadis sebaya Law itu menghampiri mereka, “Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi kabar? Kau tak sabar kalau kami cemas?” dia berkacak pinggang.

“Kau pikir aku bisa seenaknya meninggalkan misi demi memberi kabar pada kalian?”

Mendapat pelototan dari Law, Baby langsung mundur dan memeluk pohon terdekat, menggumam entah apa. Sepertinya menangis.

Gadis lainnya, yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, memeluk kaki Law.

Law berjongkok dan mengusap kepala anak itu, “Maaf ya… kau tahu misi adalah yang nomor satu.”

Sugar hanya mengangguk.

“Nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh dari kota. Jadilah anak manis!”

Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

Meninggalkan Sugar dan Baby, yang masih mojok di pohon, Law mengajak Luffy menuju ke kota.

“Shishishi… ternyata kau itu baik sama anak kecil. Padahal kalau sama yang lain judesnya minta ampun.”

Law tak menjawab dan membiarkan Luffy tertawa senang di sampingnya.

.

#

.

Kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara menetap di Dressrosa selama seminggu. Dan selama tujuh hari itu, walau sering dikerjai oleh Doflamingo saat makan, Luffy benar-benar merasa senang karena dia jadi lebih mengenal _keluarga_ _besar_ Law. Dia juga sudah cukup akrab dengan para ‘saudara’ Law walau kadang dia merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya kalau melihat Law dikerubuti oleh Dellinger, Bufallo, Baby dan Sugar.

Hari ini Luffy memutuskan kalau sudah saatnya dia untuk kembali berlayar, tubuhnya sudah rindu bau garam dan angin laut. Sebelum pergi, dia menemui Doflamingo bersama Law di kamar pribadi sang Shichibukai.

“Ambil ini!”

Luffy menangkap sebuah benda yang dilemparkan Doflamingo. Saat melihatnya, Luffy terkejut mendapati sebuah pin kecil dengan bentuk lambang keluarga Donquixote.

“Kau aliansi bajak laut Heart, artinya kau juga bagian dari keluarga ini.”

Luffy tersenyum lebar, “Ou!!”

Corazon, yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Doflamingo, berdiri dan menghampiri Luffy. Dia menepuk pundak pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal bertemu. “Lain kali mampirlah lagi kemari!”

Saking takjubnya, Luffy sampai lupa berkedip. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia bisa menjawab, “Un!! Kami pasti mampir lagi.”

Corazon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luffy, seolah tak sadar pada pandangan penuh rasa terkejut dari Law, bahkan Doflamingo.

.

Law mengantar Luffy sampai ke dermaga. Sengaja berjalan kaki agar mereka bisa sedikit lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu berdua.

“Sampai kaget. Tak kusangka Cora- _san_ bicara padaku.”

Law tersenyum, “Tandanya dia sudah benar-benar sayang padamu.”

“Shishishi… berarti kakakku bertambah satu lagi, ya? Senangnya.”

 _Asal ini tidak membuat dua abang over protektifmu jadi mencari gara-gara dengan Doflamingo_ , batin Law nelangsa.

“Kau belum mau berlayar lagi?” tanya Luffy.

“Mungkin dua tiga hari setelah ini. Jangan harap aku biarkan kau bebas berkeliaran di lautan. Jangan lupa kalau kita punya tujuan yang sama.”

Luffy terkikik, “Kalau kau tidak segera menyusul, aku yakin One Piece pasti akan jadi milikku.”

“Jangan besar kepala, Mugiwara- _ya_.” Law menahan lengan Luffy dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu merapat padanya, “Aku juga belum mengklaimmu utuh… aku tak akan melepasmu dengan mudah.”

Otak Luffy belum sempat mencerna maksud ucapan Law saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir pemuda jangkung di hadapannya. Kedua mata Luffy otomatis terpejam, tak tahu kenapa, refleks saja. Jemari Luffy mencengkram jubah Law begitu merasakan ada yang berbeda dalam sentuhan Law. Biasanya pemuda itu hanya singkat memeluk dan menciumnya, tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Luffy merasakan lengan Law erat di pinggangnya. Dia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Law bersahut dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya pusing. Merasa bingung, mendadak saja Luffy menarik diri dan langsung menghantamkan keningnya ke dagu Law yang langsung mundur selangkah.

“Ad-duuuh!! Luffy- _ya_!! Sakit!!” Law mengusap dagunya. Untung saja dia tak menggigit lidahnya karena serangan tba-tiba itu. Saat memandang wajah Luffy, Law harus menahan tawa atau mungkin dia akan dihadiahi _gomu gomu no bazooka_ oleh Luffy. Bagaimana Law tidak merasa geli melihat wajah Luffy yang merah padam, bercampur malu, kesal, bingung dan panik. Baru sekali ini Law mendapat reaksi seperti ini. Padahal Luffy biasanya datar saja walau Law menciumnya.

_Reaksi yang menyenangkan._

“Luffy- _ya_ …”

Luffy mundur selangkah.

“Lu—”

Luffy mundur lagi.

Law diam. Lalu dia maju selangkah dan seketika Luffy langsung berbalik dan berlari kencang, “Luffy- _ya_!!”

“TAK PERLU MENGANTARKU!! SAMPAI JUMPA, TORAO!!!” seruan Luffy masih terengar walau dia sudah jauh di depan sana.

Law berdiri di tempatnya, takjub atas reaksi baru dari kapten bajak laut Mugiwara itu. “Hah! Sepertinya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa maju satu langkah lagi. Bersiaplah, Luffy- _ya_ … aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja.”

.

#

.

Thousand Sunny berlayar damai meninggalkan perairan Dressrosa. Damai kali ini dipersembahkan oleh absennya kericuhan yang biasanya berasa dari kapten kapal itu. Sang kapten masih duduk bengong di ikon Sunny dan menolak untuk melakukan hal lain. Itu membuat semua krunya terheran-heran.

“Luffy kenapa, ya? Jangan-jangan dia sakit.” Kata Chopper.

“Biarkan saja, dia!” kata Sanji yang sudah mulai menyiapkan makan siang di dapur.

“Tapi tidak biasanya Luffy sampai diam seperti itu,” Chopper menulis entah apa di buku catatan kecilnya.

“Yang namanya penyakit cinta itu memang menyusahkan.” Ujar Nami yang sedang menghitung pembukuan dengan wajah sumringah. Tentu saja, dia baru saja menang besar di _colosseum_.

“Penyakit cinta? Penyakit apa itu? Penyakit baru?” tanya Chopper polos, sungguh tak mencerminkan usianya yang sudah remaja.

“Penyakit parah yang sama dengan yang diderita Sanji- _kun_ dan Zoro.”

Seketika Sanji menjatuhkan panci yang dia bawa, untung saja kosong, “Nami- _swan_ … jangan bicara seperti itu. Hatiku utuh untukmu~” kata Sanji dengan penuh penghayatan seperti biasa.

Nami yang sudah kebal meneruskan pekerjaannya, “Ya ya… kalau kau cinta aku, buatkan teh melati hangat, ya!” ujar gadis berambut panjang itu, sudah hafal cara memanfaatkan Sanji.

“Dengan senang hatiiiii~” Sanji berdendang riang dan membuatkan pesanan sang gadis.

Chopper berkedip hening memandang tingkah Sanji, “Yang seperti itu juga penyakit cinta?”

“Ya— kalau yang itu namanya penyakit cinta bodoh.”

Chopper hanya mengangguk-angguk walau dia tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Yang jelas dia berharap agar Luffy baik-baik saja, karena waktu kembali ke kapal tadi Chopper melihat muka Luffy benar-benar mirip seperti kepiting rebus. Merah padam.

Untuk Chopper… cinta adalah satu _penyakit_ yang sungguh misterius.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Doffy x Cora 01

“TAK PERLU MENGHUBUNGIKU UNTUK HAL SEPELE SEPERTI INI!! KALAU MENGGANGGU, BUNUH SAJA!!” Doflamingo membanting _denden mushi_ dengan kasar dan menendang meja kayu di  depannya sampai menghantam tembok.

Kerusuhan itu membangunkan Corazon yang sebelumnya terlelap nyaman dalam balutan selimut di tempat tidur. Langit masih tampak gelap dengan sedikit sentuhan cahaya matahari. “… Doffy?”

Doflamingo menoleh dan langsung mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi adiknya. Tanpa bicara dia menyentuh sisi wajah adiknya, mengusapnya dan menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambut pirang lembut yang terasa nyaman.

Corazon memejamkan mata saat Doflamingo berbisik di telinganya.

“Rosinante….”

Tak ada yang bisa Corazon lakukan selain membiarkan Doflamingo memeluknya lagi, seolah keintiman mereka semalaman tadi sama sekali belum memuaskan dahaga jiwa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Blue Sphere © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Doflamingo x Rosinante**

**(A little bit of M rated)**

**Multichap – Mutlipair - Multigenre**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Corazon memakai kacamata hitamnya yang biasa dan mengikuti Doflamingo keluar kamar. Hari ini mereka berniat untuk menonton petarungan di _colosseum_ hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang. Dengan posisi seperti Doflamingo, dia memang terlalu banyak punya waktu kosong. Segala urusan bisnis ‘depan’ dan ‘belakang’, semua diselesaikan dengan sempurna oleh para _Elite Officer_  tanpa perlu Doflamingo turun tangan secara langsung.

Sampai di pusat kota Dressrosa, Corazon tetap berjalan di samping Doflamingo, membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga pada reaksi orang-orang di sana. Dengan status Doflamingo, tak heran kalau ada juga yang membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bajak laut plus seorang _Shitachibukai_ , membuat Doflamingo memiliki banyak pihak yang ingin membunuhnya. Namun Corazon tak khawatir berjalan di tengah keramaian seperti ini, dia selalu yakin, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kakaknya.

“Doflamingo!!”

Langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang yang jelas adalah bajak laut, muncul entah dari mana dan menodongkan senapan pada Doflamingo.

“Kau membunuh semua teman-temanku. Kau harus bayar dengan nyawamu.”

Corazon diam saja saat melihat jari Doflamingo bergerak dan kurang dari sedetik, tubuh bajak laut tadi roboh bersimbah darah di jalanan. Pekik ngeri bergema di sepanjang jalan itu tapi Doflamingo tak peduli. Corazon kembali melangkah bersama Doflamingo, mengabaikan sosok tak bernyawa di sana, toh nanti anggota keluarga Donquixote yang akan membereskan kekacauan di sana.

Tak peduli pada sekitar, Doflamingo berjalan menuju _colosseum_. Hal seperti ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Sampai di bangunan megah yang menjadi salah satu sumber penghasilan terbesar Dressrosa, Doflamingo masuk dan tetap mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sana.

“ _Oops_.” Dengan refleks dia menahan lengan Corazon yang pasti jatuh dengan suksesnya di anak tangga pertama di depan _colosseum_. Doflamingo sudah tak mau komentar dengan sikap adiknya yang bisa terjatuh di jalan rata seperti ini. Padahal untuk urusan bertarung, Corazon tak kalah dari _Elite Officer_  lain, tapi di luar ‘jam dinas’ Corazon kembali menjadi adik kecilnya yang luar biasa ceroboh dan kikuk.

Corazon berdiri bertumpu di lengan Doflamingo.

“Lama-lama aku harus belikan pelindung kepala untukmu, Rosinante.”

Corazon tak bicara apa-apa dan membenahi mantelnya sebelum berjalan lagi di samping kakaknya.

Tak lama datanglah Diamante, salah satu _Elite Officer_ keluarga Donquixote yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengatur _colosseum_ ini.

“ _Waka_ - _sama_ , Corazon- _sama_ , tumben sekali kalian datang kemari?”

“Menghilangkan bosan. Jadi apa hadiah kali ini?”

“Hanya peti harta karun biasa.” Ujar Diamante, mengantar dua Tuan Muda-nya ke box khusus VVIP yang tersedia di _colosseum_ untuk tamu-tamu istimewa. “Tapi Cavendish dan Bartolomeo masuk dalam daftar peserta. Kurasa mereka bisa menjadi hiburan untuk kalian.”

Doflamingo mendengus, “Ahli pedang narsis dan si pemuja Mugiwara. Mereka masih ada di sini rupanya. Kupikir sudah pergi mengekori bocah jerami itu.”

Keduanya mengikuti Diamante menuju tempat duduk khusus dan Doflamingo menyuruh Diamante untuk meninggalkan mereka. Dari tempat duduk mereka, arena utama _colosseum_ tampak jelas. Penonton juga tampak memenuhi tempat itu, mendukung jagoan mereka. Doflamingo melihat ke layar besar di sana, ternyata baru babak penyisihan blok D.

“Hoo… Tuan Putri ternyata ikut juga.”

Corazon memandang sosok seorang gadis berzirah emas yang tampak begitu mungil di antara para peserta lain. Cucu dari King Riku itu memang seorang gadis tangguh. Dia sering ikut berlaga di _colosseum_ ini, bahkan pernah sekali memenangkannya. Darah Kyros, petarung tangguh di sini, mengalir deras dalam tubuh kecil itu.

“Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan putrinya bertarung seperti itu?” Doflamingo bersandar di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya di atas meja. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul pundak Corazon. Tak hanya sampai di situ, dia menyusupkan jemarinya ke balik kerah kemeja bermotif hati yang dikenakan Corazon.

Corazon menggigit bibir agar suaranya tak meluncur keluar.

“Tenanglah! Aku tak akan macam-macam di sini. Tak sudi aku membiarkan mata-mata liar menikmati tubuhmu.” Doflamingo beralih dan merapat pada adiknya, “Kau pikir kenapa aku suruh kau pakai riasan _absurd_ seperti ini?” tangan Doflamingo beralih merangkul pinggang Corazon.

Seruan heboh dari kursi penonton mengalihkan perhatian dua pria itu. Ternyata di arena hanya tersisa tiga orang petarung. Rebecca, cucu sang raja, termasuk salah satunya.

“Hee… gadis itu boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau sesekali dia diadu dengan Baby?”

Corazon hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

“Tak boleh? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku yakin pasti akan seru jadinya.”

Corazon menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Doflamingo. Dia tak pernah tertarik menonton pertarungan gladiator di _colosseum_. Dari pada menghabiskan waktu sia-sia seperti ini, dia lebih memililh menghabiskannya berdua saja dengan sang kakak.

.

#

.         

“Berlayar?”

Doflamingo memainkan poni Corazon yang sedikit berantakan. Matahari masih tinggi, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari dengan bermalasan di dalam kamar.

“Ya. Aku sedikit bosan berada di tanah terus. Lautan memanggilku.”

Corazon merapatkan selimutnya, “Terserah kau saja. Kubilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksa.”

Doflamingo masih memainkan rambut Corazon, “Bagaimana kalau kita cari si Law? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering berkeliaran tidak jelas.”

“Jangan ganggu dia…” Corazon memejamkan mata, nyaman merasakan sentuhan kakaknya, “Law sudah dewasa, kau tidak bisa terus mengikatnya.”

“Hmph! Bicara begitu, padahal kau yang paling mencemaskannya. Dia kan anak kesayanganmu.”

Corazon tak bicara. Dia bergelung dalam selimut dan semakin merapat pada Doflamingo.

“Anak manja.” Doflamingo memeluk tubuh Corazon. Diusapnya kepala Corazon, kebiasaannya sejak dahulu.

Ketenangan mereka terganggu saat terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Doflamingo.

 _“Waka-sama…”_ suara Diamante terdengar dari luar.

Doflamingo mengerang dan menyambar piyama handuknya yang tergeletak di lantai sementara Corazon menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, tak ingin wajah aslinya terlihat. Bukannya tak percaya pada anggota ‘keluarga’nya, tapi baginya hanya Doflamingo dan Law yang berhak mengenal dirinya secara utuh , walau sudah barang pasti, hanya Doflamingo seoranglah yang berhak memilikinya.

Jiwa dan raga.

Corazon mendengarkan obrolan Doflamingo dengan Diamante, sepertinya sedang membahas tentang urusan _colosseum_. Tempat itu semakin lama semakin banyak saja penggemarnya, padahal Corazon tak mengerti asyiknya menonton petarungan seperti itu.

Saat terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Corazon mengintip dan melihat Doflamingo kembali padanya, “Ada apa?”

Doflamingo duduk di samping Corazon, “Hal bodoh seperti biasa.” Dia kembali berbaring dan memeluk Corazon lagi. “Aku sudah bilang kalau besok kita akan pergi berlayar. Hanya berdua.”

“Mm… kau yakin?”

“Diamante bisa mengurus tempat ini bersama Trebol dan Pica. Sesekali aku juga butuh bersantai.”

Corazon tersenyum, “Bukannya kau memang selalu bersantai?”

Doflamingo mendengus, “Diam kau!” diacaknya rambut Corazon yang terasa lembut. “Tapi aku benar-benar tak punya tujuan. Kau punya usul?”

“Hmm… pulau musim panas di Timur?”

“Bosan.”

“… Pulau musim gugur di Selatan?”

“Aku benci musim gugur. Kau tahu itu.”

“Terserah kau sajalah.” Corazon menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Doflamingo. “Lalu kau suruh apa anak-anak yang lain? Mereka pasti ribut kalau tahu kau akan pergi.”

“Baby 5 dan yang lain? Biarkan saja. Ada Senor Pink yang bisa mengasuh mereka.”

“Jangan memberi tugas yang aneh-aneh pada _Officer_ –mu.”

“Terserah aku,” tangan Doflamingo menyusup ke balik selimut dan menyentuh kulit punggung Corazon yang tak terlapisi apapun, “Sekarang diamlah!” Doflamingo mencium bibir adiknya, menghirup sedijit jejak aroma tembakau dan pahitnya kopi.

Ah… rasanya dia tak akan puas menikmati kehangatan ini. Pagi, siang sampai malam, wwaktu yang mereka miliki seoalah tak pernah cukup.

“Rosinante…” Doflamingo menciumi jenjang leher adiknya meninggalkan jejak yang ketara di sana. Saat itu dia sadar kalau suara di sekelilingnya menghilang, menyisakan lirih suara Corazon dalam pelukannya. Doflamingo tersenyum, memang hanya adiknya seorang yang paham keinginannya tanpa dia harus bicara. “Kemampuan _akuma no mi_ milikmu ini benar-benar praktis.”

Sudah tak ada lagi kata yang terucap di antara mereka, semua tergantikan oleh vokal tak bermakna. Terasing dari keramaian dunia, mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang menyesatkan.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti rencana, Doflamingo pun telah siap berlayar. Hanya berdua dengan Corazon, jelas mengabaikan protes para _Elite Officer_  yang merasa terlalu riskan untuk _waka_ - _sama_ mereka berlayar tanpa pengawalan. Tapi Doflamingo tetap pada pendiriannya dan mengabaikan keberatan yang diajukan keluarganya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Doflamingo pun melayarkan kapal berukuran sedang yang akan menjadi rumahnya dan Corazon tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

“Aaah… akhirnya bebas dari kehebohan.” Doflamingo memandang layar yang terkembang, membawa kapal mereka melaju searah angin.

“Kau itu memang keterlaluan. Kasihan Sugar dan Dellinger sampai menangis heboh begitu.” Corazon menghapus riasan wajahnya setelah Dressrosa menghilang dari pandangan. Rasanya tenang juga bisa bebas menjadi ‘Rosinante’ tanpa terbebani jabatan sebagai ‘Corazon’.

“Mereka harus terbiasa jauh dariku. Sebentar lagi tugas-tugas utama keluarga Donquixote akan jadi tanggung jawab mereka.” Doflamingo mendekati Corazon yang sedang melepas mantel hitamnya.

“Heh! Didikan yang keras seperti biasa.”

Doflamingo meraih sisi wajah Corazon dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, “Cukup Law saja yang kau manjakan.”

“Aku tidak memanjakannya,” Corazon menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. “Jadi… sekarang kita ke mana?”

Doflamingo memandang langit biru yang membentang lua sejauh mata memandang, “Karena kau tak mengizinkan aku mencari Law, jadi kuputuskan kita cari si bocah jerami saja.”

“Luffy- _kun_? Bagaimana caranya? Kita tak tahu dia ada di—” kalimat Corazon terhenti saat melihat benda yang baru saja dikeluarkan Doflamingo dari saku celananya. “Vivre card…. Kau masukkan ke dalam pin yang kau berikan padanya…”

Doflamingo tertawa, “Mainan seru seperti itu tak boleh dilepaskan.”

“Doffy… Luffy- _kun_ bukan mainan. Jangan usili dia terus!”

“Mau bagaimana lagi. Salahkan muka lucunya itu. Rasanya ingin kugigit saja.”

Corazon mencubit pelan pipi Doflamingo, “Kau itu seperti ayah yang tidak rela putri kecilnya punya kekasih.”

“Law itu lelaki.”

“Aku tahu.”

Paham kalau obrolan mereka makin tak terarah, keduanya segera menghentikan percakapan itu. Corazon lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan di dek itu. Satu ruang besar yang berisi dapur, ruang duduk dan sebuah tempat tidur besar yang nyaman. Kapal itu memang adalah kapal pribadi Doflamingo yang sering dipakai kalau mereka ingi mengasingkan diri sejenak dari hikuk pikuk kehidupan. Menikmati waktu berdua saja, di tengah lautan yang seolah tak berbatas.

“Rosinante.”

Corazon menoleh pada Doflamingo yang masih ada di luar.

“Sepertinya malam ini akan cerah.”

Sudah mengerti sekali maksud-maksud tersembunyi dari setiap perkataan kakaknya, Corazon tersenyum, “Akan aku siapkan wine terbaik.”

.

#

.

Mereka berlayar selama tiga hari sebelum akhirnya menemukan Sunny yang merupakan kapal milik kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara. Kapal bajak laut yang kalau _jolly roger_ mereka dilepas, akan lebih mirip kapal pesiar kecil yang menyenangkan.

“Hoo… santai sekali mereka mengapung di siang bolong begini,” komentar Doflamingo melihat jangkar kapal itu diturunkan. “Hei, Rosinante… bukannya itu kapal selam Hearts?”

Corazon, yang sudah memakai riasannya yang biasa, memandang ke arah kapal yang ada di samping Sunny. “Benar.”

“Anak itu… ternyata dia malah asik pacaran di sini. Aku akan hukum anak nakal itu.”

Corazon menepuk lengan Doflamingo, “Biarkan saja. Kau juga tidak sedang memberinya tugas, kan? Sebenarnya kau ini niat berlibur atau niat mengganggu anak-anak itu sih?”

“Keduanya.”

Jawaban lugas itu membuat Corazon menghela napas, “Tolong… jangan mengacau. Kalau kau khawatir pada, Law… bilang saja begitu. Pikiran dan perbuatanmu selalu saja bertolak belakang.”

Doflamingo memandang adik kandungnya dan senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya. Sungguh, dia tak bisa berbohong di hadapan seorang Rosinante Donquixote. Diacaknya rambut Corazon seraya tertawa, “Baiklah. Aku janji jadi anak baik. Asal kau juga uruti apa mauku malam ini!”

Corazon tersenyum, “Bukankah aku selalu menurut padamu, _nii_ - _sama_?” dia mendekat pada Doflamingo dan mereka berdua berbagi satu kecupan yang singkat.

Setelah itu Doflamingo mengarahkan haluan ke Sunny dan sepertinya ini akan jadi kunjungan dadakan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

“AHAHAHA!! Reaksi mereka segar sekali.” Doflamingo masih saja tertawa mengingat hebohnya seisi Sunny saat dia dan Corazon muncul.

Seluruh kru Mugiwara, kecuali Luffy tentu saja, ada yang langsung memasang sikap siaga, ada juga yang langsung kabur menjauh. Kru Hearts juga, Doflamingo mengenali tiga wujud yang merupakan anggota terdekat Law. Sachi, Penguin dan si beruang kutub Bepo. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan rapat dan mencoba bersembunyi walau percuma.

Sepanjang siang tadi mereka merusuh di Sunny, jujur Doflamingo suka pada suasana di Sunny dengan desainnya yang cukup ‘unik’ untuk ukuran kelompok bajak laut yang memilki ‘nama’ di lautan ini. Tak ada lagi kapal bajak laut yang memiliki ‘taman bermain’ juga ‘kebun’.

Walau awalnya terasa sedikit canggung, untuk pihak Mugiwara dan Hearts, tapi akhirnya suasana mencair dengan sendirinya. Dan siang tadi adalah kali pertama Doflamingo dan Corazon mencicipi masakan hasil karya koki Mugiwara yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Luffy. Ternyata… itu bukan sekedar bualan, makan siang hari ini luar biasa enaknya.

“Anak-anak yang lucu mereka semua itu. Apalagi si rakun.”

“Dia bukan rakun, tapi rusa.” Ralat Corazon yang sedang mencuci mukanya.

“Apalah terserah,” Doflamingo duduk di sofa, meneguk sebotol bir hasil jarahan dari kapal Sunny barusan.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu seiring dengan suara Law. Doflamingo pun mengizinkan pemuda itu masuk.

“ _Kuroashi_ - _ya_ membuatkan ini untuk camilan malam.” Law membawa sebuah nampan dengan piring berisi onigiri dan sandwich, juga ada satu teko yang katanya berisi kopi panas. “Kalian tidak mau bergabung di atas? Masih ramai di sana.” Law meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

“Ya. Dari sini juga terdengar kok,” Doflamingo mengacu pada suara genjrengan gitar dan nyanyian yang sepertinya akan terdengar lebih baik kalau vokal manusianya dihilangkan saja. “Kalau kami naik lagi, mereka bisa bubar.”

“Kurasa tidak,” kata Law yang langsung pasrah dipeluk Corazon dari belakang setelah pria itu selesai mencuci mukanya, “Cora- _san_ … panas.”

Tapi Corazon tak peduli.

“Sejak kapan kau di sini?” Tanya Doflamingo, mengambil sebuah sandwich dari piring

“… Kemarin.”

Rasanya Doflamingo ingin tertawa melihat wajah Law yang persis seperti anak bolos dari sekolah dan ketahuan oleh orang tuanya. “Tenang sajalah! Kau juga sedang bebas.”

Corazon mengusapkan pipinya di kepala Law.

“Cora- _san_ … panas…” tapi Law tak berharap protesnya itu didengar. “Jadi… kalian kenapa ada di sini?”

“Liburan. Mulai bosan dengan daratan,” Doflamingo memakan sandwich di tangannya hanya dalam dua gigitan. Sambil mengunyah, Doflamingo memperhatikan penampilan Law yang tampak santai dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dan hitam juga celana pendek berwarna coklat bercampur hijau. Setidaknya di badan Law tak ada luka baru.

“Aku kembali ke Sunny dulu kalau begitu. Panggil saja kalau butuh apapun.” Law melepaskan diri dari pelukan Corazon, walau jadi tak tega melihat wajah sedih pria itu. “Sampai nanti.”

Corazon membiarkan Law pergi dan dia duduk di sebelah Doflamingo.

“Aku lama-lama yakin kalau Mugiwara dan Hearts akan berlayar bersisian selamanya,” Doflamingo mengambil onigiri.

“Biarkan saja kalau Law senang,” Corazon merapat pada kakaknya dan menyamankan diri di mantel bulu Doflamingo yang lembut.

“Sudah begitu kau tak mau kukatai memanjakan Law,” Doflamingo harus mengakui kalau koki kelompok Mugiwara ini memang jenius, masakan sederhana seperti ini pun jadinya enak sekali.

Suara keramaian dari Sunny makin seru saja. Kini petikan gitar terdengar bersahut dengan instrumen lain yang kalau didengar, hanya berasal dari tong kayu yang dipukul dan juga suara aduan alat makan. Musik khas bajak laut. Nyanyian-nyanyian berlirik tidak jelas pun mengisi suasana malam yang cerah ini. Walau ada dalam wilayah bermusim panas, cuaca terasa sangat menyenangkan.

“Bocah-bocah kelebihan energi,” Doflamingo merangkul Corazon, menyelimutinya dengan mantel bulu yang dia pakai. “Kau mau makan?” dia menawarkan onigiri yang tinggal separuh pada Corazon.

Corazon pun memakannya hingga habis, tak hanya itu, dia membersihkan nasi yang menempel di jemari Doflamingo.

“Tumben sekali?” Doflamingo membiarkan jemarinya basah karena lidah Corazon. Dia memeluk pinggang Corazon, menyusuri bentuk ramping namun berotot sempurna itu. Dia sedikit terkejut saat Corazon beranjak dan duduk di pangkuannya. “Rosinante….” Doflamingo melepas kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakan Corazon dan dia memandang tubuh adiknya yang penuh dengan bekas luka, tubuh seorang petarung. Dia menyusuri sebuah bekas luka tusukan dekat dengan jantung Corazon. “Law… bocah itu berani-beraninya menusukmu sampai seperti ini.”

Corazon tersenyum, “Aku yang terkejut, dia bisa menyelinap di belakangku eseperti itu. Padahal cuma bocah.”

“Tapi gara-gara kejadian ini, kau malah jadi pembimbingnya. Padahal kau ini kan susah sekali dekat dengan anak kecil.”

“Law itu istimewa. Terbukti, kan? Sekarang dia jadi salah satu _Officer_ terkuat yang kau miliki.

Doflamingo teringat insiden di minggu kedua Law bergabung dengan keluarga Donquixote belasan tahun lalu. Entah kerasukan setan dari mana, atau mungkin kesal karena perlakuan tak bersahabat dari Corazon, Law menusuk Corazon. Bocah sebatang kara yang telah mencicipi pahitnya dunia di usianya yang masih kecil itu seolah tak lagi takut pada yang namanya kematian. Dipangakuannya, Law mengatakan kalau dia sudah siap andai Corazon membunuhnya. Namun alih-alih marah, Corazon justru jadi sayang pada Law, dia tak tega melihat mata muda itu telah mati tanpa harapan.

Doflamingo sendiri tak bisa menolak saat Corazon menyatakan niatnya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita Law. Penyakit yang telah menghancurkan kota kelahirannya. Keinginan Corazon adalah mutlak bagi Doflamingo, karena itulah dia juga berusaha mencari penyembuhan untuk Law hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan _Ope Ope no Mi_ yang kini menjadi kekuatan unggulan Law. Dari bocah lemah yang hanya mengandalkan otak, kini Law tumbuh menjadi pemuda tangguh yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

“Hmm…” Doflamingo mencium leher Corazon, “Dan dia juga penerus nama Corazon. Harusnya kau segera ‘pensiun’ saja, jadi aku tak perlu melepasmu untuk melakukan ‘bisnis’.”

Kedua tangan Corazon ada di pundak Doflamingo, “Aku juga punya tanggung jawab mengurus keluarga Donquixote. Aku tak ingin dikatai orang sebagai adik tak berguna yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik kakaknya.”

“Orang seperti itu biar kubunuh saja. Beres pekara.”

Corazon tertawa pelan, “Aku bisa membunuh mereka sendiri.”

“Baguslah.”

Corazon memjamkan mata saat gerakan Doflamingo semakin mendominasinya. Tak berniat dia melawan kehendak kakaknya. Orang yang telah berkorban begitu banyak untuknya. Orang yang telah menjaganya sejak kecil. Satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Mungkin dia gila. Mungkin logika telah lama lenyap dari otaknya. Bagi Corazon… bukan, bagi Rosinante, di saat seperti inilah dia merasa hidup, utuh, sempurna.

“Rosinante… kau hanya milikku.”

“Ya… _nii_ - _sama_ … hanya milikmu.”

Rosinante adalah milk Doflamingo, sebagaimana Doflamingo adalah miliknya seorang.

.

#

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Doflamingo dan Corazon merusuh di Sunny, atau kalau boleh dibilang, ‘bertetangga’ dengan Sunny. Dalam kurun waktu ini, agaknya beberapa anggota Mugiwara mulai menerima kehadiran mereka. Paling tidak mereka sudah tidak lagi berjengit atau mendadak kabur kalau melihat kepala keluarga Donquixote ada di atas Sunny. Corazon sendiri sudah akrab dengan Chopper sang dokter dan Brook si tengkorak hidup yang jago sekali bermain musik.

“Mingo!! Kau mau makan siang di sini? Kami mau buat pesta barbekyu lho!!” seru Luffy yang bergelantungan di tali layar, persis seperti nama yang dia sandang. Monkey.

Doflamingo menerima tawaran itu toh selama tiga hari ini juga mereka dijamu dengan baik.

“Torao.”

Doflamingo menoleh dan melihat Law, yang sedari tadi asik duduk santai dengan bersandar pada Bepo, dihampiri si Chopper yang membawa buku tebal entah apa. Mereka kemudian mengobrol, mungkin urusan kedokteran. Tapi belum lama bicara, mendadak Law memeluk Chopper erat sampai si rusa mini itu meronta-ronta. Doflamingo terkekeh, di balik muka Law yang terkesan ‘kubunuh kau kalau berani mendekat’ itu dia selalu tahu Law tak tahan pada semua makhluk lucu yang berbulu lembut. Macam Bepo dan Chopper.

Di sisi lain kapal dia lihat Corazon sedang menikmati alunan biola dari Brook bersama dua kru wanita Mugiwara dan dua kru Hearts. Lalu si ahli aliran tiga pedang tampak pulas tidur bersandar pada pagar kapal dan tak lama dibangunkan dengan brutal oleh tendangan maut dari koki yang membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin yang segar.

“SANJIIII!! CAMILAAAAAN!” Suara Luffy melengking menembus gendang telinga Doflamingo.

“BERISIK!! KAU ITU BARU SAJA SARAPAN TIGA PIRING, KAN?!!”

Ini juga salah satu hal menarik dari bajak laut Mugiwara. Doflamingo tak pernah mendengar Luffy dipanggil ‘Kapten’ di kapal ini. Beda dengan bajak laut Hearts yang tampak sangat memuja Law sebagai kapten mereka. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali Luffy dihajar oleh para _nakama_ -nya karena bertindak gila yang tak sampai pada nalar orang normal.

Semua itu sangat menghibur bagi Doflamingo.

Setelah acara pagi yang tak karuan, akhirnya tiba juga saatnya pesta barbekyu yang mungkin sedikit terlalu awal. Semua sibuk mengeluarkan ini dan itu dari dapur dan menata semua di ‘halaman’ Sunny. Luffy jelas yang paling bersemangat, dia mengangkut bahan  makanan dan sekali dua kali mencicipinya, yang kemudian membuatnya mendapat benjolan besar di kepala, hadiah dari Sanji.

Tak salah dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sunny. Ini adalah liburan paling menyenangkan dari seluruh liburannya yang lalu.

Melihat semua anggota keluarganya tak kurang satu apapun adalah hal yang paling indah bagi Doflamingo. Asal bisa melihat senyum mengembang di wajah ‘keluarga’nya, Doflamingo tak peduli seberapa banyak darah yang harus dia tumpahkan.

Lamunan Doflamingo buyar saat melihat Corazon di depannya. Tak perlu kata untuk mengerti apa mau adiknya itu. Maka Doflamingo berdiri dari duduk nyamannya di tangga dan bergabung dengan yang lain yang sudah mulai seru menusuk dan membakar apa saja yang tersedia di sana.

Dalam hati Doflamingo sudah ada niat kalau lain kali, dia harus merusuh lagi di kapal ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 


End file.
